When Love Comes Late
by Sakurai Mitsumuki
Summary: Ketika cinta datang terlambat,apakah yang akan dia dapatkan?Penyesalan ataukah justru Cinta Sejati?Sakura Haruno adalah seorang gadis cantik yang menganggap cinta itu menyakitkan,semenjak ia berpisah dengan cinta pertamanya—Uchiha Sasuke—padahal bagi Ino,sahabatnya...cinta itu menyembuhkan segalanya.Akankah seorang Naruto Namikaze sanggup membuatnya berpaling dari Sasuke?RnR please
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Title : When Love Comes Late_

_Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, __Drama_

_Rate : T_

_Pairing : NaruSaku, SasuKarin, slight SasuSaku._

_**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, ancur, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

_**Summarry: **__Ketika cinta datang terlambat, apakah yang akan dia dapatkan? Penyesalan ataukah justru Cinta Sejati? Sakura Haruno adalah seorang gadis cantik yang menganggap cinta itu menyakitkan, semenjak ia berpisah dengan cinta pertamanya—Uchiha Sasuke—padahal bagi Ino, sahabatnya...cinta itu menyembuhkan segalanya. Akankah seorang Naruto Namikaze sanggup membuatnya berpaling dari Sasuke?_

_Chapter 1 : I Hate You_

_**Saranggeun apeun-go (cinta itu menyakitkan), meskipun bagi Ino 'Sarangeun modeun geosul chiyu hamnida' (cinta itu menyembuhkan segalanya) tapi tidak bagiku. For me, Love isn't part of my destiny—Haruno Sakura—**_

_Oo Sakura's POV oO_

"_Gomen,_ aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi!" kata-katanya masih berdengung di telingaku kemana pun aku pergi.

Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang satu minggu yang lalu berpacaran denganku pergi begitu saja seakan-akan aku hanya barang rongsokkan yang tidak berguna. Dia bilang, dia telah menjadi anggota sebuah _Production House _yang terkenal—_Shimura Entertainment_— dan sekarang dia pergi begitu saja seakan-akan aku hanyalah Koran yang sudah selesai di baca, sudah tidak ada yang menarik, maka hanya tinggal di loak atau di timbun di gudang sampai berlubang di makan tikus. Padahal kemarin dia masih belum jadi siapa-siapa. Bukan seorang artis, hanya seorang manusia biasa, sahabatku sejak kecil...sama seperti Ino. Kini aku dan dia sudah selesai. Selesai. _The end_. Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Tapi aku tidak akan menangis juga tidak terlalu bersedih, hanya merasa kesal dan sakit hati. Di pikirnya aku ini wanita macam apa? Dan mulai sekarang aku berjanji, akan menutup kuping, menutup mata, menutup semua memori tentang dia sama sekali, dan aku berharap beberapa tahun lagi aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau jahat! Aku benci padamu, Sasuke_-kun!_ Aku pasti akan membalaskan dendamku!"

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

Siang hari di musim semi yang sejuk, dua tahun setelah Sasuke meninggalkanku, dan sekarang telah menjadi artis terkenal. Benar-benar terkenal hingga aku nyaris tidak mengenalnya lagi. Peduli amat, bahkan aku tak pernah melihat konsernya, membeli _CD-_nya, membeli posternya apalagi bergabung dalam _fans club_-nya yang kebetulan teman-temanku ikuti. Aku hanya pernah mendengar salah satu lagunya di radio secara tidak sengaja, yang bahkan begitu mudah aku lupakan. Yah, semudah dia melupakkanku. Padahal sedikit pun aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan perasaanku terhadapnya. Semakin aku berusaha malah semakin sulit. Jika Ino sampai tahu tentang ini, dia pasti akan meledekku habis-habisan karena komitmenku dulu jelas salah total. Aku yang dulu berkata, tak pernah mencintainya, sungguh sedikit pun tak pernah, dan tak akan pernah mencintainya lagi. Ingin balas dendam. Sanggupkah aku mengatakannya secara langsung? Sanggupkah aku melakukannya jika seandainya aku bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke_-kun?_

Aku memang membencinya. Sangat membencinya malah, tetapi di sisi lain aku juga mencintainya. Mungkinkah sebagian dari diriku akan selalu mencintainya? Tidak bisakah aku berpaling pada laki-laki lain? Tidak bisakah aku mencintai orang lain sepenuh hatiku?

Biarpun hari sudah siang tetapi cuaca masih tetap sejuk. Musim semi memang indah. Musim semi adalah musim _favoritku_ sebab setiap kali musim semi datang aku selalu teringat persahabatanku dengan Ino. Aku yang dulu lemah dan cengeng, dan sering di _bully _oleh teman-teman karena dahiku yang lebar, akhirnya bisa menjadi gadis yang kuat berkat Ino. Saat dia bilang aku adalah bunga Sakura yang masih kuncup dan belum mekar, aku sangat tersentuh dan juga terharu. Sekarang aku adalah bunga Sakura yang sudah mekar, tetapi aku ingin sekali meminta maaf padamu Ino, karena aku tidak bisa menjadi gadis yang tegar seperti dirimu sebab jauh di lubuk hatiku...aku tetaplah Sakura yang cengeng dan tempramental.

Hari ini aku duduk di sebuah taman yang sejuk dan tenang. Sungguh jarang ada orang, di taman desa Konoha tempat tinggal baruku semenjak aku berpisah dengan Sasuke_-kun _ini. Desa yang nyaman dan jauh dari kota Tokyo, ibu kota negaraku yang selalu berisik itu. Taman yang tenang di mana tidak ada seorang pun yang menggangguku. Yah, tidak kosong sama sekali sih masih ada beberapa orang yang sedang berpacaran. Salah satu pasangan yang tidak jauh dari tempatku bahkan bermesraan dengan terang-terangan. Apakah mereka itu tidak punya malu, berpacaran di tempat umum seperti ini? Bergandengan tangan, berangkul-rangkulan, bahkan berciuman. Perasaanku entah kenapa mendadak menjadi tidak enak, rasanya begitu sesak dan sakit. Apakah kalau aku dan Sasuke_-kun_ dulu lebih lama berpacaran, kita akan sering bergandengan tangan, berangkulan, berpelukkan, dan juga berciuman seperti halnya pasangan-pasangan yang lain?

"_Bab, gomen ne_ aku harus segera pergi sekarang, manajerku menelponku!" kata seorang cowok pada pacarnya yang tampak merengut cemberut.

"Ah, kenapa harus sekarang sih? Kita kan tidak sering bertemu. Kau kan sangat sibuk dan jarang berada di Konoha," protes pacarnya. Cowok itu tampak mengenakan topi dan _sunglasses_-nya.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga belum mau berpisah, tapi kau sendiri tahu kan manajerku seperti apa? Dia itu cerewet sekali!" kata si cowok yang kemudian mengecup kening gadis itu.

"_Jaa nee, Sara-chan!_" lalu dengan buru-buru cowok itu berdiri, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan suara cowok itu?

Yah, peduli amat. Aku sudah bosan duduk di taman. Aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali pulang ke _apartement_-ku. Aku terlalu terbawa perasaanku. Mungkin semangkuk _anmitsu_ bisa menenangkan hatiku. Kalau tidak salah aku masih memiliki sedikit persediaan di dalam kulkas. Aku berdiri ketika pemuda yang di panggil manajernya itu berjalan dengan cepat hingga tabrakkan pun tidak bisa di hindari lagi.

'_**Brukk'**_

"_Gomennasai,"_ kataku dengan terburu-buru. Lalu dengan cepat aku berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Sayup-sayup aku dengar cowok itu berteriak...

"Hey, tunggu!"

_Oo End Sakura's POV oO_

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

"Siapa itu, sayang?" tanya seorang gadis yang di tinggalkan cowok itu di taman tadi,

"Tidak tahu, tadi dia menabrakku..." sahut si cowok sambil mengedikkan bahunya dan membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

"Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu!"

"Tunggu! Sasuke tunggu sebentar!"

"Ada apa?"

"Lihat! Apa _Handphone_ itu punyamu? Hahaha, tak kusangka seleramu seperti wanita. Makanya jangan masuk _Boyband_, harusnya kau masuk _group band indie_ saja!" ledek gadis itu,

Cowok yang bernama Sasuke itu melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk sang gadis, sebuah _smartphone _berwarna _pink._

"Sara_-chan_, tidak semua _members boyband _itu banci, _you know!_ Banyak juga yang keren-keren sekaligus maskulin diantara mereka semua! Itu bukan punyaku, mungkin punya gadis yang menabrakku tadi!" tegas Sasuke,

"Ya, aku tahu tapi bagaimana ya Sasuke...kalau menurutku anak _band j_auh lebih keren. Mereka sangat energik dan yang lebih penting, tidak nyanyi keroyokan!"

"Heh? Berani sekali kau berbicara seperti itu di depanku, aku tersinggung nih!"

"Hehehe _gomen, _Sasuke. Itu kan hanya pendapatku saja, gadis-gadis lain belum tentu memiliki pendapat yang sama denganku!" tegas Sara,

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Aku suka gadis yang jujur dan apa adanya!" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum, membuat Sara _blushing _di buatnya.

"Ini, ambilah!" ujar Sara sambil menyodorkan ponsel yang baru saja di pungutnya pada Sasuke,

"_Eh demo, _aku sibuk Sara_-chan!_ Kau saja yang mengembalikannya!"

"Aku juga sibuk Sasuke. Sudahlah, kau saja yang kembalikan! _Call me later, bye!_" ujar gadis tersebut, dan dengan terpaksa Sasuke pergi sambil membawa ponsel tersebut...soalnya mau bagaimana lagi? Dia kan harus segera pergi.

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

"_Nani? HP_-ku tidak ada! Jangan-jangan terjatuh waktu tabrakkan tadi!" umpat seorang gadis berambut _soft pink _dan bermata_ emerald._

"Ponsel itu kan banyak nomor-nomor pentingnya, hanya itu yang membuatku cemas, bukan harga ponselnya!"

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya seorang gadis cantik dan _sexy, _tetangga sebelah _apartement Sakura_ yang juga adalah salah satu sahabat baiknya, kebetulan gadis itu baru pulang ke _apartement_ miliknya.

"Ponselku tidak ada, Karin_-nee._ Sepertinya jatuh waktu aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang di taman tadi. Huuh!" cerita Sakura pada gadis berambut merah bernama Karin itu.

"Coba kau telepon saja pakai ponselku. Nih..." ujar Karin, lalu Sakura menerima ponsel itu.

"_Arigatou, Karin-neesan._ Pulsanya pasti aku ganti!"

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

"Sudah berapa gadis yang kau dapat di sini, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu di sela-sela istirahatnya setelah sesi pemotretan selesai,

"Entahlah, tidak banyak. Dan aku tidak berpacaran dengan yang mana pun kok, kita kan terlalu sibuk. Huuh menyebalkan, lama-lama aku capek...padahal kita ini hanya sekumpulan remaja yang usianya 15-20 tahun! Harusnya di usiaku yang ke 18 ini aku bisa bebas bersenang-senang!"

"Salah sendiri, kenapa ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi?" komentar cowok yang termuda di antara mereka—Konohamaru Sarotobi— sembari mengupas kulit pisang.

"Sasuke, bagaimana sih caranya mendapatkan banyak gadis seperti dirimu? Sepertinya itu mudah sekali untukmu?" tanya Juugo sehabis meminum setengah botol air mineral.

"Itu mudah sekali Juugo_-san,_" sahut Sai yang baru datang dari toilet.

"Bagaimana caranya, muka pucat?" sambung Deidara.

"Menurut buku yang aku baca, pertama-tama kau harus merayu wanita-wanita yang kau inginkan itu, Dei_-senpai._ Lalu, mengajaknya makan berdua. Setelah itu kau harus membuat suatu _moment_ yang bagus untuk menyatakan cintamu. Habis itu baru kau memeluknya dan...muach!" ujar Sai sambil memeragakannya dengan memeluk Konohamaru dan berakting seakan ingin mencium cowok itu, tentu saja Konohamaru sangat kaget dan langsung mengotori wajah Sai dengan buah pisang yang baru ia makan setengahnya. Sai hanya tersenyum aneh seperti biasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _nii-san?_ Hentikan! Itu sangat konyol dan menjijikkan! Kenapa harus aku? Padahal Sasuke-_niisan _jauh lebih cantik daripada aku!" pekik Konohamaru, diiringi tawa Suigetsu dan Deidara.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu barusan, Konohamaru? Kau bilang aku cantik, hah? Dengar, yang cantik itu Dei-_niisan!_" marah Sasuke,

"_Just kidding brother, don't angry with me okay, please! Gomen ne,"_ kata Konohamaru takut-takut, tapi Sasuke hanya tertawa sinis membuat bulu kuduk Konohamaru merinding seketika.

"Sasuke, giliranmu!" teriak Kabuto, manajer _'Eagle'_ dari jauh.

"Baik," kata Sasuke yang langsung pergi.

"Hah, hampir saja aku mati ketakutan..." ujar Konohamaru merasa lega,

"Ya, beruntung kau tidak di bunuhnya!" sambung Juugo.

"Hey, tapi kenapa tadi kalian berdua malah tertawa di atas penderitaanku hah? Dasar, bukannya bantu aku bujuk Sasuke_-niisan_ supaya tidak marah!" protes Konohamaru pada Suigetsu dan Deidara, Sai sejak tadi hanya tersenyum aneh seperti biasa.

"Habis, wajahmu yang cemas tampak lucu _gaki!"_ sambung Deidara.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara _Handphone _berdering. Konohamaru mengeluarkan ponselnya yang tidak berbunyi dari dalam kantong celana _jeans_-nya. Suigetsu, Deidara, Juugo, dan Sai pun mengeluarkan ponsel masing-masing tetapi tidak ada satupun yang berbunyi atau setidaknya bergetar.

"Ponsel siapa ya?" tanya Konohamaru bingung,

"Entahlah, mungkin ponsel si Sasuke!" jawab Deidara,

"Hey, bersikap sopan-lah sedikit! Biarpun _senpai _lebih tua dari kami berlima, Sasuke itu _leader_ kita!" tegas Juugo,

"Mau bagaimana lagi, hanya dia yang lebih cocok menjadi _leader_ diantara kita berenam!" sambung Suigetsu, sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada bantalan kursi.

_**Di lain tempat...**_

"Bagaimana?" tanya Karin pada Sakura,

"Tidak di angkat," jawab Sakura dengan lesu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kau coba telepon lagi!" Sakura menghubungi nomor pribadinya lagi tetapi tetap tidak tersambung, dan terus mencobanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Argh, Kuso! Baterai ponselmu habis Karin_-nee_..."

"Ya sudah, kita coba lagi nanti. Aku mau mandi, _bye!_" pamit Karin yang kemudian masuk ke dalam _apartement-_nya sendiri dan menutup pintu.

"_Hai, arigatou nee-san!"_ teriak Sakura.

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

_**Malam di sebuah apartement di desa Konoha...**_

"_Moshi-moshi?_" sahut Karin yang hendak pergi tidur,

"_Moshi-moshi_, _apakah kau yang menelepon ponsel ini tadi siang?"_ tanya suara di sebrang sana,

"_Oh, iya. Apakah kau yang menemukan ponselnya?"_

"_Hn,"_ jawab Sasuke singkat

"_Ah...baiklah, jadi siapa kau?"_

"_Aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Aku ingin mengembalikan ponsel ini,"_

"_Nani? Uchiha Sasuke? Salah satu member Eagle?"_ Karin kaget sampai kantuknya hilang sama sekali,

"_Hn,"_

"_Oh iya, kau mau mengembalikkan ponsel itu? Tapi Sakuranya...ah tidak aku Sakura, pemilik ponsel itu. Bisa kita bertemu besok? Aku ingin mengambil ponsel itu kembali!"_

"_Wakatta,_ _mau di mana kita bertemu?"_

"_Di kedai ramen Ichiraku, tahu tidak?"_

"_Hn, aku tahu. Itu dekat dengan tempat syutingku. Okay, besok jam 9 pagi, bisa?" _tanya Sasuke,

"_Iya, baiklah. Besok aku akan datang tepat waktu!" _ujar Karin dan sambungan telepon itu pun terputus. Karin tersenyum senang, tidak menyangka gara-gara meminjamkan ponselnya pada Sakura tadi siang...dia akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan idolanya.

Ya, Karin Uzumaki adalah salah satu _fans fanatic Boyband Eagle_. _Boyband_ asuhan _Shimura Entertainment _yang beranggotakan enam cowok-cowok keren. _Boyband _yang sudah sangat terkenal di Asia seperti; Jepang, Cina, Taiwan, Hongkong, Korea, bahkan Indonesia. _Boyband_ yang telah merampungkan dua buah album dalam kurun waktu dua tahun, dan mulai di kenal lewat lagu _OST One Deadly Kiss_ yang berjudul _'Kimi ga Ireba'_ dan single _'Last First Kiss'_ saat awal debut mereka. Di antara _members_ lainnya Karin memang paling menyukai Uchiha Sasuke, karena cowok itu yang paling tampan di antara _members_ lainnya, paling keren, paling jago _nge-dance_, seorang _leader_, dan merupakan _rapper Eagle_. Posisi Deidara dan Suigetsu adalah suara tinggi, sedangkan posisi Juugo dan Sai adalah suara rendah, dan _main vocalis_ mereka adalah Konohamaru. Konohamaru sendiri adalah sepupunya Sakura walaupun gadis itu sangat anti dengan _Boyband_. Sakura memang lebih suka _Group Band Rock _seperti _L'Arc En Ciel_ daripada _Boyband_. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang sangat menyukai _Boyband_. Selain _Eagle _Karin juga sangat menyukai _Hey Say Jump!_ Terutama Yuto Nakajima dan Yamada Ryosuke.

"_Gomen ne_, Sakura..." desah Karin.

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

"Hey, apakah kau Sakura_-san?_" tanya Sasuke menghampiri seorang gadis berambut merah panjang berkacamata, yang sedang meminum segelas _Apple Juice._

"Eh? Sasuke_-san?_"

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak," jawab Karin.

Mereka berdua pun mengobrol dengan seru tentang banyak hal, termasuk tentang tempat-tempat wisata yang paling terkenal di _Konoha no Sato_. Selama ini Sasuke memang tinggal di Tokyo, jadi dia sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu tentang Konoha. Alasan mereka ke Konoha pun karena _Eagle _akanmembintangi sebuah drama, dan Konoha adalah desa yang terpilih untuk lokasi syuting sekaligus pemotretan mereka sebagai penyanyi, bintang iklan, sekaligus bintang beberapa majalah ternama. Drama mereka yang berjudul _'Blind Love'_ rencananya akan di tayangkan di Jepang mulai bulan depan. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa nyaman sekali berbicara banyak dengan gadis di depannya ini, padahal sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang sangat tertutup.

"Sasuke_-san_, apakah kau mau suatu hari nanti kita pergi ke tempat-tempat menarik di Konoha? Aku bisa mengantarmu, aku tahu banyak tempat-tempat yang menarik di Konoha lho," ucap Karin malu-malu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum membuat Karin _blushing_. Hati Karin saat ini seakan nyaris meledak saking senangnya, tetapi kesenangannya itu terganggu oleh dering ponselnya...

"_Moshi-moshi?"_

"_Moshi-moshi. Ini Sakura, Karin-neesan._ _Kau ada di mana? Ada telepon dari ponselku tidak?"_ tanya Sakura yang sedang berada di tempat telepon umum.

"_Gomen,_ _Sakura...aku tidak bisa bicara denganmu sekarang. Nanti saja aku telepon lagi!"_ jelas Karin pelan, ia kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon dan menaruh ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas.

"Sakura? Kau...bukan Sakura? Jadi siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke heran, ternyata tadi dia mendengarkan pembicaraan Karin. Karin pun terpaksa menjawab,

"Aku...aku Ka-karin...a-aku teman Sa-sakura. Di-dia sendiri yang menyuruhku ke sini untuk mengambil ponselnya..."

"...tapi tadi kau bilang kau Sakura?"

"Mmm...i-itu..._gomen__nasai _Sasuke_-kun__..._aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan idolaku,"

"Sudahlah, aku banyak pekerjaan. Bilang saja pada temanmu itu, kalau aku menunggunya untuk mengambil ponselnya sendiri!" Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Karin,

"Sasuke_-kun!_" Karin pun mengejar Sasuke,

"_Gomen_ Karin_-san_, kau memang cantik...tapi aku tidak menyukai pembohong!" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis, lalu berbalik pergi.

"Sasuke_-kun, gomen..."_ Karin masih berusaha mengejar Sasuke,

"Ah ya, mengenai tawaranmu untuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat menarik di Konoha...setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi, sebaiknya aku memilih untuk mengajak teman-temanku saja untuk pergi bersama saat kami tidak sibuk. _Jaa!_"

"SASUKE_-KUN!_" teriak Karin, tetapi Sasuke segera pergi menuju tempat parkir lalu menjalankan mobil _sport black metalik_-nya itu.

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

"Hey, Karin_-nee!_ Baru pulang?" tanya Sakura saat ia dan Karin berpapasan di koridor _apartement_-nya. Siang Ini Sakura memang baru saja pulang dari mini market untuk membeli beberapa minuman dan makanan ringan.

"..."

"_Nee-san,_ kenapa kau cemberut begitu? Oh iya, aku boleh pinjam ponselmu lagi tidak? Soalnya aku belum mau membeli ponsel baru," tanya Sakura pula, Karin sendiri hanya menatap Sakura kesal.

"Pinjam saja sama orang lain! Ini semua gara-gara kau! Orang yang aku suka jadi marah padaku, apakah kau puas?" bentaknya, lalu Karin pun berlari ke _apartement_-nya dan membanting pintu sampai Sakura tersentak kaget. Sakura benar-benar heran dengan tingkah Karin yang aneh.

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

"HUUH! Kenapa sih orang itu tiba-tiba marah padaku?"

"Ada apa _forehead?_" tanya suara dari dalam,

Kali ini Sakura sedang berada di lantai 26, di lantai ini terdapat _apartement_ milik Ino yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan _apartement _Shikamaru. Sakura yang merasa kesal karena Karin tiba-tiba marah-marah padanya langsung mendatangi _apartement_ Ino untuk curhat.

"_Daijoubu_, aku hanya sedikit kesal pada Karin_-neesan._"

"Kenapa dengannya?"

"Mana aku tahu? Tiba-tiba saja dia marah-marah nggak jelas. MENYEBALKAN!"

"Astaga, sudahlah kau jangan marah-marah terus! Ayo, kita ke kamarku!" ajak Ino, dan Sakura pun mengikuti Ino di belakang.

Sakura duduk di ranjang Ino. Ino sendiri mendekati lemari es mini miliknya untuk mengambil minuman untuknya dan juga Sakura,

"_Forehead,_ kau ingin minum apa?"

"Apa saja yang ada, _pig!_" jawab Sakura,

Ino hanya mengangguk lalu mengambil sebotol jus jeruk dan dua buah gelas. Tiba-tiba mata _emerald _Sakura terpaku pada sebuah _frame_ usang yang bagian depannya sengaja di baringkan oleh Ino entah karena apa. Lalu, ia meraih _frame_ itu. Ada foto lima orang anak yang usianya sekitar 10 tahun di sana. Tiga laki-laki dan dua perempuan.

Setitik air mata meluncur di pipi Sakura tanpa bisa ia mengerti kenapa? Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja ia ingin sekali menangis melihat foto itu. Ada perasaan rindu yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Membuat dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak.

Tampak kelima anak itu tersenyum ceria dengan wajah berseri-seri, tetapi bagi Sakura perasaan senang yang terlihat dalam foto itu seolah hanya ilusi. Sakura ingat beberapa hari yang lalu ia tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah _frame_ foto dengan gambar yang sama persis dengan milik Ino ini, saat ia sedang merapikan baju-baju dalam lemari. Ia menemukan _frame_ foto tersebut dalam sebuah kotak kayu berukuran sedang. Ada juga beberapa barang lainnya di dalamnya. Kotak itu seakan adalah sebuah kenangan yang sengaja ia simpan dan tidak untuk dilupakan, tetapi percuma saja ia sama sekali tidak ingat apapun.

"Ino, kau tau kan aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan hingga _amnesia?_"

"Aku tidak mungkin lupa. Selama kau hilang ingatan...aku, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke_-kun_ berusaha keras untuk memulihkan ingatanmu. Aku ingin sekali kau mengingatku, _forehead._ Aku sampai frustasi karena kau tetap tidak mengingat kami, tapi untunglah setelah satu tahun berlalu kau ingat semuanya, termasuk semua tentang kami..." kata Ino sambil meletakkan sebotol jus jeruk dan dua buah gelas itu di atas meja.

"Sebenarnya aku belum ingat semuanya?"

"Heh? Maksudmu?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang tidak aku ingat..."

"Sakura..." Ino menatap Sakura iba,

"Aku..." perlahan Sakura menyebutkan nama setiap orang yang ada di foto itu sembari menyentuh foto itu dengan jemari lentiknya dan senyum di paksakan. Ia berharap, saat itu orang-orang yang namanya telah ia sebut menyahut, dan seketika perasaan takutnya selama ini akan hilang. Rasa sepi itu akan hilang, begitu juga dengan rasa rindunya.

"Sasuke_-kun..._" perlahan saat menyebut nama itu rasa sakit hati kembali membuncah, Sakura tak akan pernah lupa pada sosok orang yang telah membuatnya patah hati itu. _Never._

"Ino..." kini telunjuknya mengarah pada foto Ino di sana. Lalu berpindah lagi, kali ini seorang anak laki-laki di samping Ino, "Shikamaru..."

Kali ini telunjuk Sakura mengarah pada sosok anak laki-laki yang berdiri di posisi paling ujung kanan, tepat di sampingnya. Sosok yang ia lewati tadi sebelum menunjuk fotonya sendiri. Posisi Sakura saat itu memang di apit oleh sosok itu dan juga Sasuke, baru setelah itu ada Ino dan Shikamaru.

"Dan..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya, kini gadis itu tampak berpikir keras.

"Sakura, kau tidak ingat padanya?" tanya Ino yang sudah duduk di samping Sakura sembari menatap Sakura sedih,

"Ino...siapa dia? Kenapa hatiku mendadak sakit melihatnya, bahkan jauh lebih sakit dari saat aku memandang sosok kecil Sasuke_-kun?_"

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Wajah itu...wajah tersenyum itu. Senyum yang entah kenapa paling ia sukai dari senyuman teman-temannya yang lain. Senyum yang entah kenapa dikhawatirkannya menjadi milik orang lain. Senyum yang sudah lama tidak ada. Senyum yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia lihat. Mendadak Sakura merasa kepalanya terasa sakit, pening bukan main.

"_Aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkan Sakura-chan tapi aku harus pergi, gomen ne..."_

"_Kau akan kembali, kan?"_

"…"

"_Kita bisa bertemu lagi, kan?_

"_Tidak tahu__,__ tapi aku ingin sekali bertemu lagi dengan Sakura-chan!"_

"_Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kita harus bertemu lagi!"_

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino cemas,

Sakura menghela nafas dengan berat, "Naru..." lalu air matanya menetes, dan menetes lagi.

Sakura merintih kesakitan. Sesak. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Sementara air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat siapa nama lengkap anak itu, yang baru ia ingat sekarang hanyalah nama kecil itu _'Naru'_. Perlahan diletakkannya bagian depan _frame _itu di atas dada, seolah benda itu bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit yang begitu menjepit di sana.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Ah, bukan. Mungkin sekarang namanya sudah kembali menjadi Namikaze Naruto..." kata Ino yang kemudian meminum _orange juice_ miliknya,

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau ingat, dulu saat kita berusia lima tahun, kau bertemu dengan Naruto. Seingatku kau selalu memanggilnya Naru_-kun_. Dia pindah ke Jepang setelah ibunya bercerai dengan ayahnya, makanya ia mengganti marganya dengan Uzumaki..."

"Pindah ke Jepang? Memangnya dia berasal dari mana?"

"London. Ayahnya, Minato Namikaze adalah _blasteran Jepang-Inggris_...tetapi setelah 5 tahun berlalu orang itu mengajak bibi Kushina untuk rujuk. Kushina_-basan_ sepertinya masih mencintai orang itu hingga akhirnya ia setuju menikah lagi dengan mantan suaminya itu, dan gara-gara itulah Naruto harus kembali ke London."

"...dan meninggalkan kita?"

"Mmm, sudah delapan tahun berlalu. Aku dan Shikamaru sangat penasaran seperti apa si _'baka'_ itu sekarang? Apakah tetap _cute_ seperti dulu ataukah sudah berubah menjadi cowok tampan sekaligus keren seperti Sasuke_-kun_? Aku juga penasaran, dia masih mengingat kita berempat atau tidak ya?"

"Apa aku pernah menyukainya?" tanya Sakura dengan pipi memerah,

"Hahaha, itu tidak mungkin. Sejak kecil kau hanya memuja Sasuke_-kun_. Kau selalu membandingkan dia dengan Sasuke_-kun_, membuatnya jadi kesal sendiri. Kau benar-benar meremehkannya _forehead_, kau juga sering sekali marah-marah dan memukulnya."

"EH? _Doushite?_"

"Alasannya mudah saja, karena kau hanya memandang Sasuke_-kun_ seorang. Ya, ku akui dia memang sangat tampan, aku sendiri juga dulu sering bersaing denganmu untuk mendapatkannya, ingat tidak?"

"Kalau yang itu aku ingat, tapi aku heran kenapa sekarang kau tidak menyebalkan seperti dulu _pig!_ Sejak kita masuk _Senior High School_, kau tidak pernah lagi sesumbar tentang Sasuke_-kun_ apalagi menjadi penganggu?"

"Karena aku tidak sepertimu yang hanya menatap Sasuke_-kun_, seperti bunga matahari yang selalu memandang matahari. _Forehead,_ apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa _move on_ dari si _playboys _brengsek itu? Apakah kau tidak bisa berpaling pada cowok lain dan merelakan Sasuke_-kun?_"

"Perasaan itu tidak bisa di paksakan, _pig!_"

"Dia selalu memandangmu sejak kecil, sepertinya dia menyukaimu. Apa sedikitpun kau tidak menyukainya? Ya, aku tahu kebersamaan kita sangat singkat...hanya lima tahun saja, tapi Sakura apa kau benar-benar tidak menyukainya sedikit pun?"

"Siapa maksudmu, _pig__?_"

"Tentu saja Naruto!"

"Entahlah sepertinya tidak tapi sepertinya hatiku menganggapnya istimewa, buktinya walaupun aku tidak mengingatnya...rasanya aku sangat kehilangan dia _pig!_"

"Begini, sebenarnya dulu itu kau sangat terobsesi dengan Naruto?"

"Maksudmu, _pig?_"

"Ya, kau ingin sekali memiliki seorang adik...makanya kau selalu memperlakukannya seenakmu! Kau juga sering bilang padaku kalau kau ingin orang tuamu mengangkatnya sebagai anak agar dia menjadi adikmu," cerita Ino panjang lebar.

"Adik? Memangnya dia lebih muda dari kita semua?"

"Yup, ulang tahunnya bulan Oktober."

"Lalu bagaimana dengannya? Apa dia mau menjadi adikku?"

"Kau ini _baka,_ ya? Tentu saja tidak! Dia itu kan paling tidak suka di perlakukan seperti anak kecil!"

"Jadi begitu ya? Itulah sebabnya aku merasa sangat kehilangan?"

"Mmm..."

"Ino, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya lagi. Apa kita benar-benar putus kontak dengannya?"

"Ya, itulah yang paling aku sesali darinya. Pertemuan kita...karena pada akhirnya perpisahanlah yang terjadi. Bukan hanya kau, aku dan Shika juga sangat merindukannya. Tidak tahu kalau Sasuke_-kun_. Mereka kan sering sekali bertengkar, Naruto benar-benar menjadikan Sasuke_-kun rival_nya."

"Aku ingin sekali semua ingatanku cepat pulih, agar aku bisa mengingatnya."

"Kalau tidak salah kecelakaan itu terjadi, saat kau berusia 14 tahun kan?"

"Ya, gara-gara aku nekad menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil yang hampir tertabrak mobil."

"Eh, kita bicarakan hal lain yuk? Kudengar saat ini Sasuke_-kun_ berada di Konoha..."

"Hah? Benarkah?"

"Ya, untuk syuting drama dan iklan, juga pemotretan beberapa majalah ternama. Dia sudah mencampakanmu, wajar kalau kau membencinya _forehead!_"

"Ino, sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak yakin...apa aku benar-benar membencinya? Karena sebagian dari diriku selalu mencintainya..."

"Hhhh, _come on forehead!_ Kau benar-benar tidak bisa _move on_, ya? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu?"

"Entahlah, _pig..._" ucap Sakura yang kemudian menyimpan _frame _foto yang sejak tadi di peluknya, lalu meraih gelas di atas meja, dan meminum _orange juice_ miliknya.

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

Hampir dua jam berlalu sejak cowok berambut _blonde _dan beriris _sapphire_ dengan tanda lahir berbentuk kumis kucing di kedua pipinya itu mengemas barang-barangnya. Cowok itu berulang kali mengeluar-masukkan pakaiannya dari dalam lemari ke dalam koper. Lalu mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian dari koper dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam lemari, dan terus terulang seperti itu.

"Ya ampun, apa harus _kaa-chan_ yang mengemasi barang-barangmu? Kau tampak bingung memutuskan pakaian mana yang akan kau bawa dan pakaian yang akan tetap kau simpan di dalam lemari," ucap seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang dengan iris violet yang indah.

"Tidak perlu _kaa-chan_, sekarang aku sudah selesai!" jawab cowok itu sambil tersenyum,

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kami juga sudah selesai mengemas barang-barang kami."

"_Kaa-chan_, apa kita akan naik pesawat? Aku..."

"Iya, _kaa-chan_ mengerti. Kau kan _claustrophobia_," potong wanita itu.

"_Gomen..._"

"Bukan salahmu, itu semua terjadi karena kecelakaan itu. Kecelakaan yang hampir membuat kami kehilanganmu Naruto_. Kaa-chan_ mengerti kau pasti masih trauma. Jadi kita akan berangkat ke Jepang dengan menaiki pesawat jet pribadi!"

"Percuma saja, pesawat jet sama-sama ruangan tertutup dan sempit. Aku tidak akan ikut ke Jepang saja. Kalian saja yang pergi, aku akan tinggal di sini bersama _baasan _dan _jiji!_"

"Naruto, pesawat jet kita itu luas kok. Kita juga akan lebih cepat sampai, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir soal itu. Kalau kau takut, _kaa-chan_ akan menutup matamu dengan kain...bagaimana?"

Naruto tampak berpikir. Dia baru saja akan menutup lemarinya ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu. Sebuah pita berwarna merah. Naruto ingat, pita itulah yang menjadi alasannya untuk ikut pergi ke Jepang. Ya, ia sangat merindukan pemilik pita merah itu. Ia pun tersenyum lalu memasukkan pita itu ke dalam koper dan menutup _resleting_-nya.

"_Ore mo iku!"_

"Baguuss!" seru wanita itu bersemangat,

"_Kaa-chan,_ di sana kita akan tinggal di mana?"

"Nanti _kaa-chan_ dan _tou-chan_ akan langsung mencari rumah untuk kita, tapi selama kami belum menemukan rumah yang cocok...untuk sementara kau tinggal di _apartement _Karin-_neechan_ saja ya?"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan rumah kita yang dulu?"

"Kau lupa? _Kaa-chan_ kan sudah menjualnya,"

"Benar juga. Lalu Karin_-neechan_ tinggal di lantai berapa?"

"Kalau tidak salah lantai 22."

"_NANI?_" kaget Naruto, mukanya langsung berubah pucat. Yang benar saja, pasti akan sangat melelahkan pergi ke lantai 22 dengan menaiki tangga darurat setiap harinya. Naruto pun menghela nafas panjang, mau bagaimana lagi itu jauh lebih baik daripada dia terkena serangan jantung gara-gara menaiki _lift._

"Hhh, aku benar-benar ingin sembuh dari _claustrophobia-_ku!"

"Makanya cepatlah sembuh, Naruto!" ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala putera semata wayangnya itu.

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

"_I can hear you are screaming..."_ dering ponsel yang di simpannya di atas meja membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke yang masih terbayang-bayang kejadian tadi pagi, dan dia terlihat sangat kesal.

"_Kuso!_ Kenapa orang-orang selalu berbohong padaku?" ujar Sasuke yang kemudian mengangkat ponsel itu,

"_Moshi-moshi?_"

"_Moshi-moshi, gomen...apakah kau yang menemukan ponselku?"_ tanya suara di sebrang sana,

"_Hai,_ kau mau meminta ponsel ini kembali?"

"_Tentu, kalau tidak untuk apa aku menelepon?"_

"_Baiklah, ingin bertemu di mana?"_

"_Bagaimana kalau di cafe X di dekat apartement kawasan Aomori? Apakah kau tau tempatnya?"_

"_Hn, aku pernah ke sana."_

"_Baiklah, kutunggu jam 2 siang ya? Soalnya aku ada kuliah pagi! Oh iya, bisakah aku tau siapa yang berbicara denganku sekarang? Yah, agar aku bisa lebih mudah mencarimu nanti!"_

"_Namaku...ah nanti saja aku beri tahu, biar aku yang mencarimu. Besok aku akan memakai baju berwarna dark blue dan celana jeans. Namamu?"_ tanya Sasuke, ia sengaja tidak memberitahu namanya agar kejadian tadi pagi tidak terulang lagi.

"_Ah, namaku Sakura. Haruno_ _Sakura. Oh iya, besok aku kan memakai blouse sebawah lutut berwarna merah muda, juga bolero dan sepatu boot yang warnanya senada. Jam dua siang di cafe X ya, jaa!"_ dan sambungan telepon pun terputus,

'_**Tuutt...'**_

'_Haruno Sakura? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu? Mungkinkah salah satu mantan pacarku ya?'_ tanya Sasuke dalam hati, tentu saja dia tidak ingat siapa saja yang pernah menjadi pacarnya saking banyaknya mantan yang ada. Beberapa menit kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

'_Atau jangan-jangan Sakura itu...salah satu sahabatku waktu kecil dulu. Ah, masa bodoh. Aku lupa!'_ tambahnya dalam hati.

_**_TBC_**_

_A/n : _Fic kedua Muki yang bersambung dengan segala kegajean dan kekurangannya. Dan yang bagian Naru _claustrophobia_ itu, muki terinspirasi dari Kdrama _'Secret Garden'_ lalala. _Well, like usual _Muki belum siap menerima _flame. So, REVIEW please! Arigatou._ ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by me_

_Tittle : When Love Comes Late_

_Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, __Drama_

_Rate : T_

_Pairing : NaruSaku, SasuKarin, slight SasuSaku._

_**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, ancur, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summarry: **__Ketika cinta datang terlambat, apakah yang akan dia dapatkan? Penyesalan ataukah justru Cinta sejati? Sakura Haruno adalah seorang gadis cantik yang menganggap cinta itu menyakitkan, semenjak ia berpisah dengan cinta pertamanya—Uchiha Sasuke—padahal bagi Ino, sahabatnya...cinta itu menyembuhkan segalanya. Akankah seorang Naruto Namikaze sanggup membuatnya berpaling dari Sasuke?_

.

.

_Chapter 2 : Meet You Again_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Apakah kau membenciku? Tentu saja kau membenciku. Aku sudah mempermainkan perasaanmu. Mencampakanmu begitu saja. It's okay, if you cry when you want to. It's not unreasonable when a tear dries. You love me right? But I'm sorry... I can't love you—Uchiha Sasuke—**_

_**oooOOcherryblossomOOooo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Konoha, 02.00 p.m.**_

"Sakura_-san?_" tanya Sasuke pada seorang gadis yang mengenakan _blouse_ berwarna merah muda lengkap dengan bolero yang senada, kaca mata berlensa hitam dan rambut _soft pink_ sebahu.

Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara, terlihat di depannya seorang cowok mengenakan kaos berwarna _dark blue_ yang di padukan dengan jaket berkerah tinggi senada, lengkap dengan celana _jeans,_ memakai topi, dan kaca mata hitam.

"Hey, kau yang menemukan ponselku ya? Silakan duduk! Mmm, mau pesan apa?"

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak ingin memesan apapun,"

"_Nande?_ Ayolah, _cake _di sini enak sekali lho...mau coba? Aku yang traktir deh!" ucap Sakura dengan nada ceria.

"Aku tidak suka makanan yang manis-manis,"

"K-kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Baiklah, terserah kau..."

"Ah ya, ini ponselmu kan?"

"Benar, tolong simpan dulu saja...aku mau memesan!"

"Hn," kata Sasuke kembali memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam saku celananya.

"Pelayan!"

"Ya, nona! Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang _waitress _ramah,

"Aku pesan _Ice cocoa float_ dan _strawberry shortcake_,"

"Bagaimana dengan anda tuan?"

"Aku _Vanilla Latte_ saja,"

"_Arigatou._ Mohon tunggu sebentar!" ucap _waitress_ tersebut yang kemudian pergi,

"_Strawberry shortcake_ _and Ice cocoa float?_" tanya Sasuke,

"Hmm, _doushite?_"

"Tidak. Aku jadi ingat seseorang, makanan favoritnya itu persis seperti yang kau pesan tadi..." cerita Sasuke sambil tersenyum pada Sakura. Sakura nampak mengerutkan kening, ia merasa senyuman dan suara cowok di depannya ini sangat _familiar_.

"Oh, begitu. Eh iya, aku hampir saja lupa. Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

"Hn. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," kata cowok itu sembari melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya,

Sakura terlihat sangat kaget. Saat itu juga rasa benci itu mulai muncul kembali,

"Uchiha...Sasuke!" ucap Sakura reflek, lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya setelah menyimpan sejumlah uang di meja.

"Hey! Tunggu!" panggil Sasuke,

Cowok itu mengejar Sakura, lantas menarik lengannya hingga gadis bersurai _pink_ itu berhenti dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan kaca matanya.

'_Nande? Kami-sama mengapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi?'_ batin Sakura, setetes air mata mulai meluncur dari pelupuk matanya. Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang kaget dan tergagap,

"Ha-haruno...Sa-sakura?"

"_Ittai, _lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dariku!" jerit Sakura galak,

Sedetik kemudian keduanya saling diam. Sakura yang sedari tadi sudah tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat pergi sudah benar-benar gelisah, tapi Sasuke terus menatapnya dengan tatapan biasa sambil tersenyum. Sakura sendiri langsung membuang muka karena tak sanggup melihatnya. Ia sangat kesal. Tatapan dan senyuman itulah yang dulu sempat membuatnya mencintai cowok itu. Dulu Sakura pikir tatapan Sasuke itu seakan memberitahunya, bahwa cowok itu begitu mencintainya dengan tulus, tetapi ternyata itu salah. Buktinya Sasuke memutuskan hubungan mereka walau keduanya baru satu minggu menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Kini Sakura sadar, bahwa tatapan itu pastilah senjata yang sengaja cowok beriris _onyx _itu siapkan untuk merayu para gadis dan membuat gadis-gadis itu _fall in love _kepadanya.

'_Cih, dasar licik! Kali ini aku tidak mau tertipu lagi!'_

"Sakura..." ujar Sasuke lembut, tetapi gadis itu nampak tak peduli dan hanya diam.

"Sakura!" panggilnya lagi. Gadis itu masih tetap diam dan mulai menepis tangannya dengan kasar, lalu bergegas lari.

"Sakura, bisa kita bicara?" teriak Sasuke sambil terus mengejar Sakura. Gadis itu menoleh padanya dan mulai membentak...

"_Okay,_ sekarang aku bahkan sudah ada di depanmu. Kalau kau mau bicara, bicaralah! Tapi masalah aku mau mendengarnya atau tidak, itu urusanku dan juga hak-ku!"

"Haruno Sakura, pernahkah kau di ajari untuk menghargai orang lain bicara?!"

"Uchiha Sasuke, apakah kau tidak pernah di ajari untuk menghargai wanita?!" balas Sakura tak kalah sengit,

Semua orang di sekitar mereka terdiam, lalu menatap kedua orang itu. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke di sini, coba?

"Bukankah itu Sasuke_-kun?_"

"Benar, tidak salah lagi itu Sasuke_-kun_. SASUKE_-KUN!_" teriak para _fans_ Sasuke yang mulai antusias untuk menghampirinya.

"Ah, sudahlah! Ayo kita pergi, sebelum semuanya menjadi merepotkan!" Sasuke menarik Sakura berlari untuk menghindari kejaran para _fans-_nya.

"Lepaskan! Atau aku teriak sekarang!" seru Sakura yang bahkan sudah berteriak. Dengan cepat Sasuke menyeret Sakura ke dalam mobilnya.

"Dengar, aku mau bicara! Tidak bisakah kau berbicara denganku walau hanya sebentar? Anggap saja kau sedang bertemu orang dari masa lalu!" tegas Sasuke sambil terus menyetir,

"Aku hanya ingin bicara tentang masa kini, dan sekarang turunkan aku!" teriak Sakura pula. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya,

"Mau turun? Silakan!"

Sakura sudah nyaris membuka pintu mobil, tetapi cowok itu melanjutkan ucapannya...

"...tapi ponselmu masih ada padaku!" ujarnya sembari tersenyum penuh kemenangan,

"...dan kau belum menghapus semua _email _dan nomor-nomornya. Aku yakin sekali kau tidak hapal semua nomor-nomor penting yang ada di sini, bukan?" lanjutnya.

"_Shit! Kuso!_ JADI APA MAUMU SEBENARNYA, UCHIHA?" maki Sakura kesal,

"Akan aku kembalikan ponselmu, jika kau mau tenang dan ikut denganku!" tegas Sasuke seraya tersenyum menyebalkan. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa merenggut kesal.

"Tidak berubah. Kau selalu ingin menang sendiri, dasar iblis!"

"...dan dilarang mengumpat!" lanjut cowok itu, tertawa dengan penuh kemenangan. Sakura pasti kesal sekali.

"_Well,_ jadi kau mau kutemani kemana?"

"_Aomori Land._"

'_Nani? Taman hiburan? Mau apa sih dia?'_

"Heh! Sejak kapan kau suka ke taman hiburan? Bukankah kau tidak suka keramaian? Biasanya kau juga sering mengajak pacar-pacarmu ke tempat-tempat yang romantis? Sebenarnya apa maumu?" sindir Sakura sembari tersenyum sinis,

"Mauku, kau tenang! Temani aku dan mendengarkan semua yang ingin aku bicarakan!" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum hangat pada Sakura,

'_Cih, seperti biasa dia begitu ahli memperlakukkan seorang wanita!'_

"Dengar baik-baik, Uchiha! Aku tidak ingin tenang. Aku tidak ingin menemanimu dan aku ingin pulang. Menutup telinga. Menghapus semua ingatan kalau aku pernah bertemu denganmu."

"Oh begitu, tapi ponselmu masih ada padaku."

"_Kuso!_ Kembalikan ponselku!"

"Tidak sekarang, akan aku kembalikan setelah kita naik beberapa wahana dan kau bersedia menjadi pengikutku selama ponsel ini ada padaku Sakura."

"_Nani?_ Kau benar-benar licik. _Fine!_" ucap Sakura yang akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah,

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Oo Sakura's POV oO_

Hari ini bukanlah hari libur, cuacanya juga sedikit mendung. Aku jadi kesal karena kali ini tidak banyak orang di taman hiburan hingga penyamaran Sasuke_-kun_ berjalan dengan mulus. Tak ada seorang pun yang mengenalinya. Aku benar-benar ingin segera angkat kaki dari tempat ini. Taman hiburan jadi membosankan jika jalan bersama cowok brengsek seperti dirinya. Sejak tadi dia terus saja memaksaku untuk menaiki berbagai wahana yang ekstrim termasuk _'Super Deathly Coaster_' dan _'Jumpin Star'_, dasar gila. Demi _Kami-sama_ rasanya perutku mual dan ingin muntah-muntah.

Aku benar-benar heran, kenapa hari ini tingkahnya aneh sekali? Tiba-tiba ingin pergi ke taman hiburan bersamaku, padahal aku masih ingat Sasuke_-kun_ itu paling tidak suka dengan keramaian. Sikapnya yang biasanya pendiam dan kelewat dingin, mendadak berubah menjadi tukang ngatur. Berkali-kali aku bahkan melihatnya tertawa lepas. Seperti bukan dirinya saja. Jangan-jangan dia sedang kesurupan.

"Kau tahu, ternyata menjadi seorang artis itu sangat melelahkan. Jadwal kami selalu padat setiap harinya. Sudah lama aku ingin sekali berlibur, dan hari ini kebetulan jadwal kami tidak begitu padat. Itulah sebabnya aku mengajakmu ke sini. Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang seharian. _Gomen ne_ jika seandainya aku membuang waktumu yang berharga, Sakura."

Rupanya begitu. Ya, kali ini aku mengerti perasaan Sasuke_-kun_. Biar bagaimana pun kita semua butuh _refreshing_ supaya tidak _stress _dan bisa sedikit bersantai setelah lelah bekerja keras. Hanya saja kenapa harus aku yang menemaninya, seperti tidak ada orang lain saja. Ino, aku tidak tahan terlalu lama bersamanya. Berdua bersamanya hanya membuat hatiku sakit.

"Hey, cepat kau katakan apa yang mau kau katakan! Aku mau pulang!"

"Yah, aku masih mau bermain karena lusa jadwal kami _full_ seharian dan aku juga lapar. Lagipula memangnya kau tidak senang berada di sini bersamaku?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

"Kau sama sekali tidak manis padahal kalau wanita lain pasti bilang 'Iya',"

"Kalau begitu cepat tinggalkan aku yang tidak manis ini, lalu ajak wanita-wanitamu yang penurut itu! Aku capek. Mau pulang. Kau tidak lihat, kalau ini sudah jam 6 sore?"

"Kalau begitu ponsel ini untukku, ya?"

"TERSERAH KAU! AKU MUAK MENDENGAR OCEHANMU!" teriakku nyaris menangis. Sial, kenapa dia terus-menerus memaksaku. Kalau seperti ini bagaimana aku bisa bernafas?

"...tapi bukankah ponsel ini sangat penting untukmu?"

"Masa bodoh. Terserah mau kau apakan. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Kenapa kau begitu egois? Aku mau pulang!"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo kita makan dulu, baru bicara. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang!"

'_Kenapa tidak dari tadi, dasar menyebalkan! Mimpi apa aku semalam?'_

Akhirnya aku terpaksa menurutinya. Sasuke_-kun_ mengajakku ke sebuah restoran dekat taman hiburan tersebut, dan setelah selesai makan aku sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk bertanya.

"Sekarang katakan hal yang ingin kau bicarakan itu!"

"Hn, sebenarnya tidak ada yang ingin aku katakan. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu. Kau tahu, hari ini aku sangat bahagia. Aku benar-benar senang bisa melihatmu lagi. Sakura aku ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian dua tahun yang lalu. _Gomen_ karena aku lebih memilih untuk memutuskan hubungan kita."

"...tapi kenapa?"

"Bukankah kau tahu sendiri aku ini seperti apa? Aku memang sengaja gonta-ganti pacar karena sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan gadis yang benar-benar aku cintai sekaligus cocok denganku. Berulang kali aku mencoba untuk mencintaimu tetapi ternyata aku tidak bisa. _Gomen._"

"Hanya itu? Hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan? Apa menurutmu waktu pacaran kita tidak terlalu singkat? Kau benar-benar mempermainkanku Sasuke_-kun!_"

Pada akhirnya pertahananku runtuh. Ternyata sedikit pun Sasuke_-kun_ tidak pernah mencintaiku. Aku sudah tidak tahan untuk menangis. Persetan dengan semuanya. Persetan dengan Sasuke_-kun_. Sakit rasanya mendengarnya bicara begitu terus terang. Akan lebih baik jika dia berbohong. Aku pasti tidak akan sesakit ini.

"Sakura aku sudah berusaha. _Gomen._"

"Menurutmu jika seandainya kita berpacaran lebih lama lagi, apa yang akan terjadi? Apa benar kau tidak bisa mencintaiku? Kau tahu Sasuke_-kun_, aku benar-benar benci saat aku melihatmu lagi. Aku benci. Kau yang dulu begitu tidak tahu malu...sekarang malah muncul lagi di hadapanku dengan senyummu yang sangat menyebalkan itu," kataku seraya menghapus air mata di pipiku dengan kasar.

"Tidak tahu. Hn, begini saja...bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya sekali lagi?"

"Cukup! Aku mau pulang!" bentakku seraya beranjak pergi,

"Tunggu, biar aku antar!" ujar Sasuke_-kun._ Aku berhenti berjalan lalu menoleh dengan kesal,

"Tidak perlu sama sekali. Jangan bertindak seolah aku ini gadis jahat yang meninggalkanmu yang begitu baik dan heroik. Aku benci padamu!" tegasku yang kemudian pergi, tetapi Sasuke_-kun_ menahan lenganku. Apa lagi sekarang?

"Ini ponselmu, ambilah! _Arigatou _karena kau sudah menemaniku hari ini," katanya tersenyum sembari menyerahkan ponsel itu kepadaku. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menerimanya tetapi aku ingat kalau aku masih sangat membutuhkan ponselku sehingga dengan terpaksa aku mengambil ponsel itu kembali. Setelah itu aku bergegas lari meninggalkannya sendirian tanpa peduli seberapa keras dia berteriak dan seberapa kencang dia berlari menyusulku.

_Oo End Sakura's POV oO_

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dome E,**_** desa Konoha.**

"_Hmm? Ada apa Nee-chan? Eh? Menjemputmu?"_ ujar Konohamaru sambil menelpon sekaligus melihat keluar jendela. Di luar ternyata masih hujan deras.

"_Oh, mungkin bisa...tapi hey, kenapa kau menangis? Tunggu di situ, ya? Sebentar lagi aku kesana!"_

Konohamaru memutus sambungan telepon tersebut. Dia segera mengambil dompet dan _jacket-_nya, kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar Sai.

"_Nii-san _boleh aku pinjam mobilmu sebentar?"

"Tentu...tapi untuk apa?" tanya Sai yang sedang main _games_ di tablet _PC_-nya.

"Mau menjemput seseorang," jawab Konohamaru sambil tersenyum.

"Seorang gadis?" goda Sai seraya menekan tombol _pause,_ kemudian melemparkan kunci mobilnya.

"Hmm. Iya, tapi dia bukan kekasihku kok!" tegas Konohamaru sambil menangkap kunci mobil Sai.

"_Souka?_ Menurut buku yang aku baca, jika seorang pria menjemput seorang wanita...itu berarti ada sesuatu. Semoga berhasil dan berjalan lancar!" kata Sai sembari tersenyum,

"_Nii-san_ berhentilah membaca buku bodoh seperti itu!" protes Konohamaru yang kemudian melengos pergi dengan raut wajah kesal.

'_Kalau pun ada seorang gadis yang dekat denganku...aku harap orang itu adalah Hanabi-chan,' _batin Konohamaru.

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya Konohamaru sampai di _Aomori Land. _Di tempat itu Sakura menunggu dengan mata yang sembab. Hujan deras mengguyur tanah tempatnya berpijak, tanpa payung dan tidak berteduh.

"_Nee-chan_ ada apa?"

"_Daijoubu..._hanya ada satu hal yang membuatku terkenang masa lalu," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Tidak apa-apa, _nee-chan._ K-kau boleh menangis di hadapanku!" ujar Konohamaru. Dia memeluk Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura menangis perlahan, meluapkan semua emosinya.

Dilain tempat, Sasuke berteduh di dekat wahana _'Marry go round'_ sembari menggigil kedinginan. Menatap tidak percaya pada sosok di dekat Sakura.

"Konohamaru..."

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tepat jam 9 malam, Sasuke tiba-tiba datang sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil Konohamaru,

"Konohamaru! Sarutobi Konohamaru!"

Konohamaru yang sedang menonton TV bersama Sai dan Juugo pun menoleh,

"Ada apa, _nii-san?_" tanya Konohamaru,

"Apa kau punya hubungan dengan Sakura?"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura maksud _nii-san?_" Sasuke mengangguk. Teman-teman lainnya melihat Sasuke dengan heran karena Sasuke basah kuyup.

"Memangnya _nee-chan,_ siapa-nya _nii-san?_"

"_Nee-chan?"_ tanya Sasuke heran,

"Iya. Dia kakak sepupuku. Jadi _nii-san_ ada hubungan apa dengannya?"

"Hn. Mantan,"

"Eh?" kaget Konohamaru, Juugo, dan Sai yang ikut mendengarkan.

"Mantan? Maksudnya mantan kenalan?" tanya Sai dengan wajah _innocent,_

"Diam Sai! Jangan ikut campur!" kata Juugo sambil menarik kerah baju Sai pelan,

"Bukan tapi dia mantan kekasihku...dulu."

"EH?" kaget semuanya, bahkan Suigetsu yang sejak tadi sibuk mengutak-ngatik laptopnya, dan Deidara yang sedang mengaduk-ngaduk cokelat panas di dapur sampai mendongak, mencari sumber keributan itu...

"Hn. Sebelum debut. Setidaknya kami putus waktu debut!" lanjut Sasuke yang kemudian menarik nafas panjang.

"Jadi _nii-san_ yang telah..." kata-kata Konohamaru terputus,

"..."

"Sudahlah _nii-san,_ lebih baik kau jangan pernah mengganggunya lagi! Cari saja gadis lain! Aku yakin sekali banyak para gadis yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihmu," lanjut Konohamaru yang langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan kasar,

'_**Blam!'**_

"Kenapa dia?" Sasuke terlihat jengkel sekaligus heran, yang lainnya hanya melihat kepergian Konohamaru dengan heran.

"Mmm, Sasuke!" ucap Suigetsu,

"Apa?"

"Aku yakin Konohamaru pasti sangat marah sekarang, habis kau membuat kakak sepupunya menangis. Tadi dia cerita pada kami...katanya dia habis jemput kakaknya itu, dan pas dia sampai kakaknya sedang menangis. Eh ternyata, kakaknya itu mantan kekasihmu?" cerita Suigetsu yang di akhiri dengan pertanyaan.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau cepatlah ganti baju! Kau basah kuyup sekali. Kalau kau tidak segera ganti baju kau bisa sakit nanti, dan itu hanya akan merepotkan saja. Ingat, lusa jadwal kita kan sangat padat hmm!" tegur Deidara yang kemudian meminum cokelat panas-nya.

"Dia benar, masalah dengan Konohamaru...besok saja menyelasaikannya!" sambung Juugo,

"Hn," kata Sasuke yang kemudian masuk ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

"Wah, kalian berdua perhatian sekali pada Sasuke. Aku jadi iri!" sambung Sai, membuat ketiga orang temannya _sweatdrop._

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_KUSO!_ Apa sih yang Karin_-nee_ pikirkan, sejak kemarin dia ketus terus padaku? Dasar gadis aneh!" Sakura menendang kaleng bekas minuman di hadapannya keras-keras. Ia menghebuskan nafasnya kesal. Menyebalkan, bahkan saat di kampus pun Karin tetap bersikap buruk padanya seakan-akan ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar yang tidak bisa di maafkan.

"Entah kenapa dia begitu menyebalkan? Dia menyuruhku untuk meminta maaf dan memperbaiki semuanya...padahal kan yang memulai pertengkaran itu bukan aku tetapi dia sendiri, dan Shion pake ikut campur segala!" keluh Sakura makin kesal. Ia tidak suka salah dan disalahkan. Tampaknya ia sudah melupakan kejadian saat bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke kemarin. Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap langit yang begitu cerah hari ini.

"Kyaa!" terdengar suara seseorang menjerit. Sakura segera menghampiri seorang cowok yang mengenakan celana _jeans_ hitam yang di padukan dengan _T-shirt_ hitam dan _jacket_ berwarna _orang_e, yang nampaknya _resleting-_nya sengaja dia biarkan terbuka. Cowok itu sedang mengurut-ngurut pergelangan kakinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura,

Cowok berambut _blonde _tersebut mendongakkan wajahnya. Tampak sepasang mata _sapphire-_nya menatap wajah Sakura. Nyaris saja Sakura melarikan diri kalau cowok itu tidak menarik lengan bajunya.

"Sa...Sakura-chan..." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia masih menatap wajah Sakura,

"Ehe..he..he," lanjutnya.

"Apa-nya yang 'ehehe'?" tanya Sakura sambil mengibaskan pergelangan tangannya. Membuat Naruto melepaskan pegangannya,

"Uwaah, tak kusangka kita bisa bertemu lagi padahal awalnya kupikir kau masih tinggal di Tokyo. Sepertinya kita berjodoh, Sakura_-chan!_" wajah Naruto berseri-seri menatap Sakura. Dia tidak mungkin salah orang. Surai _soft_ _pink_ itu. Kedua bola mata _emerald_ itu. Dia yakin sekali, gadis di hadapannya ini adalah Sakura yang dia kenal.

"Berjodoh katamu? Aku bahkan tidak merasa aku pernah bertemu denganmu,"

"K-kau bilang apa Sakura_-chan?_" Naruto mengerutkan kening. Ia benar-benar heran, mungkinkah gadis ini sudah lupa padanya?

"Jangan gunakan kata-kata yang aneh _baka blondie!_ Asal aku tahu, aku tidak kenal kau!"

"_Nani?_ Sakura_-chan_, kau benar-benar lupa padaku?" kini Naruto menatap Sakura dengan wajah sedih,

"Lebih tepatnya aku tidak mengenalmu! Jadi kau tidak usah sok kenal!" maki Sakura kesal,

"Astaga, apa kepalamu terbentur Sakura_-chan?_ Aku tahu kebersamaan kita sangat singkat, tapi benarkah sedikit pun kau tidak mengingatku...padahal aku tidak pernah melupakanmu Sakura_-chan!_"

Sakura tertegun. Rambut _blonde_ itu. Sepasang bola mata _sapphire_ itu. Wajah tampan dengan tiga garis kembar di kedua pipinya itu. Kulitnya yang berwarna tan. Mungkinkah cowok ini? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin dia Naruto, bukankah anak itu berada di London?

"_Gomen_ aku tidak ingat. Sebenarnya dulu aku pernah _amnesia,_"

"_Nani? Amnesia?_ Kenapa bisa begitu Sakura_-chan?_"

"Pokoknya aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan empat tahun yang lalu, tetapi biarpun itu sudah lama sekali...semua ingatanku belum kembali. _Gomennasai._"

'_Empat tahun yang lalu? Kejadian buruk juga terjadi padaku empat tahun yang lalu. Kenapa bisa sama?' _pikir Naruto sembari mengingat kebakaran yang pernah terjadi di salah satu cabang perusahaan ayahnya di London, sampai akhirnya dia terjebak di dalam _lift_ dan hampir mati karenanya. Wajah Naruto memucat. Dia harus melupakan hal itu. Harus!

"Ah ya...jadi siapa kau?" tanya Sakura,

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto tapi kau pertama kali mengenalku sebagai Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Naruto.

"Naruto? _Gomen_ aku belum ingat, yang baru kuingat hanya..."

"Ya?" tanya Naruto penuh harap,

"Dulu...kau, aku, Ino, Sasuke_-kun_, dan Shikamaru bersahabat. Ah sudahlah, jadi kenapa tadi kau berteriak segala sih?" lanjut Sakura. Naruto melihat ke arah kakinya,

"_Etto..._ada kaleng kena kakiku, sepertinya ada orang iseng yang main tendang-tendangan di jalan. Dasar kurang kerjaan! Kalau aku beretemu dengan orangnya, awas saja!" jawab Naruto. Sakura berkeringat dingin dan menelan ludahnya.

"Mmm...kaleng ya?" Naruto menatap wajah Sakura yang gelagapan lurus-lurus. Mata birunya membulat karena melotot,

"Jangan-jangan kau yang..."

"He..he...he," Sakura mulai berjalan mundur-mudur,

"Aaahh, Sakuraa_-chan!_ Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Aku tidak bisa berjalan saking sakitnya. Ittaaaii..." Naruto langsung menjatuhkan dirinya sambil mengurut-ngurut kakinya,

"Hey, sampai sedetik yang lalu kau masih sehat-sehat saja!" protes Sakura. Naruto mendongak menatap Sakura dengan wajah memelas,

"_Ittaaii _Sakura_-chan._ Tanggung jawab!" Naruto kembali merintih yang jelas-jelas seperti _acting,_

"Ibumu seorang aktris, ya?"

"Kok tahu?"

"...karena kau..."

"telah menjadi pemeran utama di hatimu?" goda Naruto,

"Arrgghht, sudahlah! Merepotkan saja..." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Naruto, wajahnya sedikit memerah entah karena apa?

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan senyum ceria dan mata yang berbinar-binar. Ia pun menyambut uluran tangan Sakura, lalu berdiri.

"_Nee, Sakura-chan!_ Kalau kau ingin aku memaafkan perbuatanmu yang konyol dan kekanak-kanakan itu, kau harus memenuhi syaratku!"

"Aku tak butuh kau maafkan, kok!" kata Sakura ketus. Naruto menundukkan wajahnya,

"Heh! Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata Haruno Sakura sudah berubah. Berbeda sekali denganmu yang dulu, sekarang kau malah bersikap dingin pada orang yang sudah kau lukai. Kau benar-benar lupa segalanya ya, Sakura_-chan?_" tanya Naruto terlihat menahan segala emosinya,

"..."

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa mendadak hatinya menjadi sakit saat melihat cowok itu tampak sedih? Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu antara ia dan Naruto?

"_Ittaaiii,"_ Naruto kembali berjongkok sambil mengurut-ngurut kakinya. Ekspresi wajahnya saat ini sudah kembali seperti semula,

Sakura kembali gelagapan. Akhirnya ia pun kembali mengulurkan tangannya,

"Cepat bangun! Terserah kau sajalah! Apa syaratnya?"

Naruto menarik lengan Sakura sehingga gadis itu sedikit membungkuk. Kini wajah Naruto dan Sakura hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja. Semburat merah di pipi menghiasi keduanya. Naruto kembali tersenyum pada Sakura, lalu bangkit berdiri...masih sambil memegang lengan Sakura.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat. Bagaimana Sakura_-chan,_ kau mau kan?"

"Baiklah, lagipula hari ini aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan."

Naruto bersorak gembira seperti anak kecil,

"Horree! _Arigatou _Sakura_-chan,_ akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya...kita bisa kencan juga!"

"_NANI?_ SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BERKATA YANG ANEH-ANEH! SHANNAROOU!" teriak Sakura sembari memukul kepala Naruto,

"_Ittaaii._ Sakura_-chan,_ kenapa kau suka sekali memukulku?" ringis Naruto,

"Suka sekali? Jadi aku sudah sering melakukannya?" tanya Sakura polos,

"Pokoknya kau harus mengingatku Sakura_-chan!_ Aku tidak mau tahu!" tegas Naruto. Sakura mengangguk mengerti,

"Iya aku akan berusaha! Mau kemana kita?" tanyanya,

"Kita akan pergi ke _aquarium_ raksasa yang ada di pusat desa itu. Ayo cepat Sakura_-chan!_" kata Naruto sembari berjalan setengah berlari. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia. Ia menggandeng Sakura yang berjalan di belakangnya,

"Ternyata benar kau hanya _acting._ Dasar, sebenarnya kakimu tidak terlalu sakit kan?!"

"Diamlah, Sakura_-chan!_ Katanya kau mau menemaniku?"

"...tapi kenapa harus ke _aquarium, baka?"_

"_Sudahlah, ikut saja!"_

"Tunggu, hey! Lepaskan aku! Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus kau tarik-tarik tangannya! Hey..." protes Sakura.

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Uwaahh!" Naruto tersenyum melihat Sakura yang terlihat kagum dengan pemandangan di depannya,

"Sakura_-chan_ baru pertama kali ke sini, ya? Memangnya sudah berapa lama kau berada di Konoha?"

"Sekitar dua tahun. Aku memang belum pernah ke sini sebelumnya. Tak kusangka Konoha memiliki tempat-tempat yang bagus dan tak kalah menarik dari Tokyo. Bagaimana dengan London? Adakah _aquarium_ seperti ini?" tanya Sakura. Naruto mengangguk,

"Tentu saja ada, tapi di sini memang tempat yang bagus kan? Aku lumayan tau tempat-tempat yang bagus di Konoha. _Nee-chan_ yang memberitahuku," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Begitu? Bukankah kau anak tunggal?"

"Memang, yang kumaksud itu kakak sepupuku!"

"Oh," ucap Sakura singkat.

Sakura berdecak kagum, lalu berjalan mendahului Naruto. Naruto tertawa kecil sembari mengejar langkah Sakura di depannya. Sekalipun Naruto tak pernah membayangkan bahwa dirinya bisa bertemu dengan Sakura lagi karena sepengetahuannya Sakura ada di Tokyo. Terlebih lagi dia senang sekali, karena bisa pergi berduaan dengan Sakura seperti ini walaupun dia baru sampai di Jepang kemarin. Naruto pun berhenti di sebelah Sakura,

"Uwaahh, ikan itu aneh sekali! Bibirnya sangat tebal!" Sakura berseru, dan Naruto mendekatinya...

"Yang mana?" tanyanya. Sakura menunjuk seekor ikan aneh bermulut besar dengan badan penuh loreng-loreng,

"Yang itu?" seru Sakura,

"Oh, yang mirip denganmu?!" Naruto berkata datar, tetapi cengiran jahil di wajahnya menunjukkan jika dirinya sedang becanda.

Sakura sudah siap dengan pukulan keduanya, jelas sekali wajahnya terlihat sangat marah. Sayangnya kali ini ia gagal memukul Naruto karena cowok itu terus menghindar. Ia pun cemberut di buat-buat,

"Jahat, aku disamakan dengan ikan jelek itu!" ujar Sakura yang kemudian pura-pura marah sambil lari-larian.

"Hey, berhenti Sakura_-chan!_ _Gomen ne _aku hanya becanda, Sakura_-chan!_"

"Uwaahh! Ikan itu besar sekali!" pekik seorang gadis di sebelah Naruto,

"_Baka,_ jangan berteriak dong! Dasar norak, padahal _aquarium_ ini kan dekat dengan rumahmu? Gimana sih kamu ini?" tegur seorang pemuda di samping gadis tersebut.

Sakura dan Naruto menengok ke sumber suara di sebelah mereka. Sakura membeku di tempat, begitu juga dengan pemuda itu. Naruto mengerutkan kening, merasa ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi Sakura.

"Sakura_-chan?_" kaget Hinata yang kemudian menengok pemuda berkacamata hitam, yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hmm, Sakura_-chan!_ Kau bersama pac..." kata-katanya terhenti ketika mendapati mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca, tampaknya Sakura menyadari identitas lelaki yang sedang bersamanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu. Oh dan siapa ini? Astaga, ternyata salah satu teman sekampusku, Hyuuga Hinata. Korban barumu lagi, hmm?" sindir Sakura sinis. Ia heran kenapa gadis sepolos dan sebaik Hinata bisa kenal dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

"EH? Kau bilang apa Sakura_-chan?_ Dia...si _teme?_" tanya Naruto sambil mengerutkan kening,

Sasuke membuka kaca mata hitamnya saat menyadari siapa orang yang memanggilnya _'teme'_ karena seingatnya hanya orang itu yang selalu memanggilnya dengan julukkan seperti itu. Ia pun tersenyum ramah pada keduanya,

"Sakura rupanya kau sedang berkencan dengan si _dobe?_ Wah, kau berubah banyak ya? Berapa lama ya kita tidak bertemu?"

"Apa kau juga lupa padaku _teme?_ Sampai kau tidak ingat berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?"

"Kurasa...iya. Hn, bagaimana kalau kita _double date?_ Sepertinya akan mengasikan, benarkan Hinata_-hime?_" tanya Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah gadis beriris _lavender_ itu. Gadis itu tersenyum,

"Ya, kenapa tidak? Sakura_-chan,_ aku tak menyangka kau mengenal Sasuke_-kun_ juga. Tadinya kupikir kau terlihat kaget karena kau salah satu _fans-_nya Sasuke_-kun?_"

"Aku tidak suka _boyband,_" jawab Sakura ketus. Hinata terlihat heran. Jangan-jangan Sakura adalah salah satu mantan pacar Sasuke?

"Jadi bagaimana Sakura, _deal?_" tanya Sasuke lagi,

"_Gomen_ di jadwal kami tidak ada rencana untuk berbincang-bincang dengan seorang lelaki brengsek dengan wanitanya yang malang. Kami pergi!" ucap Sakura ketus, lalu menyeret Naruto yang masih tampak kebingungan untuk menjauh dari Sasuke dan Hinata.

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke terdiam. Ia kesal. Benar-benar kesal. Setelah Konohamaru, sekarang Sakura.

"Sasuke_-kun?_" Hinata perlahan mendekat dengan ragu-ragu,

"Hn?" suara Sasuke di perhalus sehalus mungkin, tetapi nada kesalnya masih terdengar.

"Apa Sakura_-chan?_"

"Hn. Dia mantan kekasihku."

"Oh, pantas saja. Aku jadi tidak enak, rasanya aku ingin sekali meminta maaf padanya."

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Kau bahkan tidak salah apa-apa, _hime?_"

"...tapi Sasuke_-kun..._"

"Ah, aku lapar. Ayo kita cari makanan di luar?" kata Sasuke dengan nada yang sudah kembali ceria. Dia mengamit lengan Hinata, lalu berjalan keluar _aquarium._

"Terserah kaulah..." sambung Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, Sakura_-chan!_ Kau kenapa sih? Sikapmu aneh sekali pada si _teme,_ apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang Sakura yang terlihat begitu kesal dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Apaan sih melihatku seperti itu?" ketus Sakura,

"Apa yang tadi itu tidak keterlaluan?" tanya Naruto. Sakura berhenti, lalu berbalik sambil melepas cengkraman tangannya dari Naruto...

"Apa-nya?"

"Kau tadi sepertinya agak keterlaluan deh pada Sasuke..." jelas Naruto tampak heran,

"Kau membelanya?" hardik Sakura,

"Tidak,"

"Kalau begitu, diam!"

"Hhh...sepertinya kau harus mendinginkan kepalamu?"

"Maksudnya?" sinis Sakura sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya,

"Ayo aku traktir kau makan _Ice cream, _berapa pun boleh!" ujar Naruto, karena dia masih ingat kalau sahabatnya itu sangat suka dengan es krim. Sakura terdiam sebentar,

"Baiklah. Ayo!" ujarnya, lalu mereka pun pergi ke sebuah _cafe_ kemudian memesan es krim dan beberapa makanan kecil.

"Jadi sebenarnya kenapa sikapmu kasar sekali pada si _teme?_" tanya Naruto setelah yakin emosi Sakura sudah mereda.

"Dia mantan kekasihku,"

"_Nani?_ Jadi kau berpacaran dengannya? Ya, sejak dulu kau memang menyukainya...aku tahu!" kata Naruto dengan nada kecewa. Dia benar-benar cemburu pada Sasuke, apalagi sejak kecil dia sudah menyukai sakura. Tunggu, Sakura bilang mantan kekasih?

"Mantan?" tanya Naruto yang baru ngeh,

"Dia mencampakkanku padahal saat itu hubungan kami baru berjalan selama satu minggu," lanjut Sakura sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"_NANI?"_ kali ini Naruto terlihat sangat marah,

"Dia bilang dia sudah berusaha, tetapi dia tetap tidak bisa mencintaiku...padahal sejak kecil aku sangat menyukainya. Segampang itu dia berkata seperti itu. Hatiku sakit. Sakit sekali," tambah Sakura yang sekarang sudah mulai menangis,

"Sakura_-chan..._"

"...dan sekarang dia berpacaran dengan salah satu temanku. _Doushite?_ Haruskah aku bertemu dengannya saat Sasuke_-kun_ hendak menemui Hinata di kampus?"

"Sakura_-chan_ sampai kapan kau akan memandangnya seorang?"

"..."

"Sudahlah Sakura_-chan,_ jangan kau buang air matamu hanya karena dia! Lupakan dia dan pandanglah aku! Walau sedetik saja mengertilah perasaanku! Berpalinglah padaku! Tidak bisakah kau melakukannya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura_-chan._ Aku tahu kita baru saja bertemu lagi dan kau juga tidak mengingatku sama sekali, tetapi sejak kecil aku suka padamu Sakura_-chan,_ dan kurasa sekarang aku jatuh cinta padamu. Kau semakin cantik, tetapi kenapa? Kenapa kau terus terpaku pada si _teme_ itu?"

"Naruto sudah kubilang untuk tidak berbicara yang aneh-aneh, kan?"

"Aku tidak mengada-ngada Sakura_-chan. _Aku serius. _Aishiteru. _Aku berjanji akan menghapus setiap tetes air matamu. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu. Melindungimu. Sakura_-chan,_ apa benar-benar tidak bisa sedikit saja kau membalas perasaanku?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sakura lekat-lekat,

"Hahaha, kita baru saja bertemu Naruto. Kumohon jangan bercanda lagi!"

"Sakura_-chan..._aku..."

"Dengar, aku bahkan belum mengingatmu. Jadi kenapa aku harus membalas perasaanmu?" tanya Sakura, balas menatap Naruto. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil, lalu tersenyum pahit.

"Sudah sore. Kurasa aku harus pulang. Hmm, boleh aku meminta nomor ponselmu?"

"Nanti saja. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang Sakura_-chan._"

"Serius? _Arigatou!_" seru Sakura.

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_Baka, tentu saja dia akan menolakku!'_ pikir Naruto dalam hati,

"Di sanalah _apartement_-ku," ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk salah satu gedung tinggi.

"K-kau juga tinggal di sana?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan, kau juga tinggal di sana?" tanya Sakura bingung,

"Kebetulan sekali, aku juga tinggal di sana untuk sementara Sakura_-chan._"

"_Souka?_ Bersama siapa?"

"Kakak sepupuku. Kedua orang tuaku sedang mencari rumah yang cocok dengan mereka, jadi mereka memintaku untuk tinggal di sana...setidaknya sampai mereka membeli rumah baru."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kenalkan aku dengan sepupumu itu!"

"Tentu saja, Sakura_-chan."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau diam saja di situ? Ayo masuk! Bukankah kau bilang kau juga tinggal di lantai 22?" tanya Sakura menatap heran pada Naruto yang hanya mematung di depan pintu _lift,_

"K-kau duluan saja Sakura-chan...a-aku akan menyusul nanti," sambung Naruto. Sakura semakin heran karena Naruto terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Astaga, jangan bilang kau takut naik _lift?_ Hahaha, kau ini lucu sekali! Sudah kau jangan takut, ayolah kita masuk saja!" Sakura menarik tangan Naruto, tetapi cowok itu terus bertahan di tempatnya.

"Jangan paksa aku Sakura_-chan...onegai!_"

"Naruto kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan bicara denganmu lagi!" ancam Sakura,

"Sakura_-chan...onegai!_" kata Naruto lagi,

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Ia semakin heran, kenapa Naruto begitu bersikeras tidak ingin ikut. Sakura jadi tidak tega karena saat ini wajah Naruto terlihat semakin pucat dan penuh dengan keringat dingin. Nafas pemuda itu juga mulai tidak beraturan. Akhirnya ia pun menyerah dan melepaskan tangan Naruto.

"Lupakan soal yang tadi! Aku akan tetap berbicara denganmu, dengan syarat...katakan padaku kenapa kau tidak ingin naik _lift _bersamaku?"

"Aku..._claustrophobia. Gomen Sakura-chan, _kau pergilah duluan!"

"_Claustrophobia? Memangnya claustrophobia-mu sudah separah apa?"_

"_Sangat parah kalau kau mau tahu. Dulu, aku bahkan hampir gila karena ini. Sampai jumpa Sakura-chan!" pamit Naruto sembari tersenyum, lalu dia pun mulai menjauh untuk menaiki tangga darurat._

"_Sangat parah? Nande? Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Sakura lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian menekan tombol 22._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_TBC_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_A/n : Yup, segitu saja dulu karena Muki capek dan takut kepanjangan. Gomen karena telat update-nya, maklum kemarin-kemarin Muki nggak ada waktu buat ngetik lanjutannya. Gomennasai karena chapter kali ini dialognya kebanyakan dan deskripsinya minim abis. Well, like usual _Muki belum siap menerima _flame. So, REVIEW please! Arigatou._ ^_^

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dan ini balasan untuk_ review _yang nggak_ login :_

_**Gues :**__ Arigatou review-nya. Ini udah update ya... ^_^_

_**Mistic Shadow**__**:**__ Ini udah di update. Arigatou review-nya. ^_^_

_**Soputan :**__ Yup, tapi Muki nggak yakin fic yang ini masuk genre angst juga atau nggak? Hehehe. Arigatou review-nya. ^_^_

_**Farhan UzuZaki :**__ Iya Muki suka, mungkin karena muki ini orangnya melankolis #halah. Souka? Alhamdulillah kalau mengharukan. Lanjutannya udah muki update nih. Arigatou review-nya. ^_^_

_**Minaesa :**__ Semoga pertemuan Narusaku yang udah Muki tulis itu berkesan #Ammin. Arigatou review-nya. ^_^_

_**Ebay Namikaze :**__ Gomen karena baru bisa update. Ya, mudah-mudahan chapter ini nggak gaje. Arigatou reviewnya. ^_^_

_**Manguni :**__ Ya, benar sekali Manguni-san saat ini Saku memang masih mencintai Sasu walaupun di sisi lain ia sangat membenci Sasu. Hai, ada alasan kenapa Saku sampai lupa pada Naru. Tunggu saja chapter-chapter berikutnya, okay! Arigatou reviewnya. ^_^_

_**Doche :**__ Yosh, tak ada kata terlambat kalau kita terus berjuang. Iya, di sini Sakura-nya belum ingat sama Naruto. Ini udah di lanjut. Arigatou review-nya. ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by me_

_Tittle : When Love Comes Late_

_Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, __Drama_

_Rate : T_

_Pairing : NaruSaku, SasuKarin, slight SasuSaku._

_**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, ancur, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summarry: **__Ketika cinta datang terlambat, apakah yang akan dia dapatkan? Penyesalan ataukah justru Cinta sejati? Sakura Haruno adalah seorang gadis cantik yang menganggap cinta itu menyakitkan semenjak ia berpisah dengan cinta pertamanya—Uchiha Sasuke—padahal bagi Ino, sahabatnya...cinta itu menyembuhkan segalanya. Akankah seorang Naruto Namikaze sanggup membuatnya berpaling dari Sasuke?_

.

.

_Chapter 3 : Memories_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku tidak akan pernah lupa semua tentang kita. Itulah sebabnya aku sangat kecewa saat kau tidak mengingatku tetapi aku juga tidak akan menyalahkanmu sebab semua itu bukanlah salahmu, Sakura-chan. Ini semua salahku sendiri. Jika dulu aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu, kau mungkin tidak akan pernah melupakanku. Aku juga tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan hatimu karena aku percaya, selama kita terus berjuang...cinta pasti akan merangkul siapapun yang mengharapkannya—Namikaze Naruto—**_

_**oooOOcherryblossomOOooo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sungguh ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa yang Naruto maksud sebagai saudara sepupunya ternyata adalah Karin, apa apaan semua ini? Dunia seakan hanya selebar daun kelor. Selalu saja terjadi hal yang begitu kebetulan, entah itu tentang Sasuke atau bahkan Naruto.

Tidak bisa tidur, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar. Sakura keluar dari _apartement_-nya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke _mini market_ daripada hanya berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan. Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, cuaca dingin membuatnya semakin mengeratkan ikatan jaketnya. Sakura mendesah, ia harap _mini market_ masih buka walau sudah jam segini.

Sakura tersenyum sembari membawa kantong plastik berisi minuman ringan, beberapa _snack_, dan juga cokelat...syukurlah _mini market_ masih buka. Sakura berjalan melewati lapangan basket tempat Shikamaru biasa bermain di kala senggang. Ini sudah malam, tidak biasanya ia melihat ada seseorang yang sedang bermain.

Merasa tertarik, Sakura pun berhenti sebentar untuk melihat permainan orang itu. Wow, permainannya tidak kalah hebat dari Shikamaru. Orang itu mengenakan piyama yang di balut oleh sebuah _jacket _berwarna hitam_._ Orang itu memiliki rambut berwarna pirang. Sakura pun tersenyum kecil, bukankah itu Naruto? Sepertinya bukan hanya dirinya yang tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Tiba-tiba Sakura mengerutkan kening.

.

.

"_Kenapa kau selalu memperlakukanku seolah-olah kau itu lebih tua enam tahun dariku, Sakura-chan?" Naruto yang saat itu baru berusia tujuh tahun terlihat cemberut sembari menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam._

"_Memangnya apa masalahnya? Lagipula aku memang lebih tua darimu!" tegas Sakura,_

"_Kita ini seumuran! Kita lahir di tahun yang sama!" sahut Naruto tak mau kalah._

"_Tetap saja kau lebih pendek dariku!" ejek Sakura,_

"_Aku hanya lebih pendek beberapa centi darimu!" protes Naruto yang kini sudah memalingkan wajahnya sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada._

"_Tuh, kau juga mengakuinya!" Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan._

"_Aku pendek karena aku tidak suka makan sayur!"_

"_Lho bukannya yang membuat kita tumbuh tinggi itu susu, bukan sayuran?"_

"_Siapa bilang, susu itu hanya membuatmu tumbuh ke samping!"_

"_Baka, buktinya susu Hi Lo membuatku tumbuh ke atas!"_

"_Ya ampun, kenapa kalian jadi iklan?!" sambung Sasuke menghampiri mereka._

"_Naruto kalau kau ingin tinggi rajin-lah berolahraga, terutama basket! Aku akan mengajarimu bermain basket, bagaimana...kau setuju?" Shikamaru yang tadinya sedang mendorong ayunan yang dinaiki Ino ikut menghampiri ketiga orang itu. Ino sendiri ikut menyusul Shikamaru._

"_Bukan hanya harus rajin olahraga, kau juga harus sering makan sayuran dan minum susu Hi Lo!" katanya sambil tersenyum, membuat Sasuke sweatdrop._

"_Kenapa kalian jadi promosi susu Hi Lo sih?" komentar Sasuke._

"_Lihat saja nanti Sakura-chan! Suatu hari nanti aku pasti bisa jauh lebih tinggi darimu, dan saat itu tiba kau tidak boleh memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil lagi!"_

.

.

'_Basket. Tinggi. Naruto. Sepertinya aku mulai mengingatnya,' _pikir Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

'_Kami-sama aku ingin sekali bisa cepat mengingat semua tentangnya!'_

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk segera pulang karena rasanya ia sudah mulai mengantuk, namun belum juga Sakura melangkahkan kakinya...tiba-tiba ia terpesona oleh pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Banyak helai-helai bunga Sakura yang jatuh berguguran. Membuat pemandangan yang tidak biasa, hujan bunga.

'_Rain Flowers,'_ bathin Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sakura melihat Naruto berhenti bermain basket dan seperti halnya dirinya, Naruto tampak terpesona dengan pemandangan malam ini bahkan tadi Naruto sepertinya tersenyum. Bunga-bunga Sakura yang berguguran dengan indahnya, membuatnya tampak seperti hujan. Ia jadi semakin menyukai musim semi.

"_Chaerim-a, nae ga dangshin deul saranghamnida!"_

Tiba-tiba kantong plastik yang di bawa Sakura terjatuh, saat ia mendengar Naruto menyebut nama seorang wanita dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti. Sakura baru ingat, Ino pernah cerita kalau ibunya Naruto itu blasteran Jepang-Korea...tentu saja Naruto juga bisa bahasa Korea walau mungkin hanya sedikit. Otomatis Naruto pun berpaling untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Sakura bermaksud mengambil kantong belanjaannya, tetapi niatnya itu terhenti ketika tanpa sengaja dia memandang wajah itu. Sakura terpaku tidak bisa memalingkan pandangannya. Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya, entah kenapa Sakura merasa hari ini pemuda itu tampan sekali. Sakura pun balas tersenyum dengan kikuk. Naruto langsung berlari ke arahnya, lalu memungut kantong plastik itu dan menyodorkannya pada Sakura.

"_Arigatou..."_ ucap Sakura,

"Sakura_-chan,_ sudah malam begini kenapa masih berkeliaran di luar?" tanyanya,

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku jalan-jalan sebentar. Naruto siapa itu Chaerim?"

"Chaerim_?_ Oh, _chaerim _artinya bunga Sakura."

"Sa-sakura katamu?"

"Hmm. _Doushite?_"

"Lalu yang tadi kau katakan itu, apa artinya?" tanya Sakura pula.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura_._"

"Eh? Aku kan sudah bilang aku bahkan belum mengingatmu, Naruto!" tegas Sakura. Heran, kenapa pemuda ini begitu keras kepala sih? Padahal ia sudah menolaknya.

"Bukannya kau ingin tau kalimat apa yang tadi aku ucapkan? Ya, itulah artinya Sakura_-chan!_"

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah. Oh, jadi kali ini Naruto bukan sedang menembaknya. Ia jadi malu sendiri. Sekarang Naruto pasti menganggapnya ge-er.

'_Sakura, baka!'_ bathin Sakura.

"_Keurom, katchi noreupsida!"_

"Kau bilang apa, Naruto?"

"Kau bilang tidak bisa tidur, kan? Kalau begitu ayo kita bermain bersama!"

"Aku sudah mau kembali ke _apartement,_ jadi lain kali saja ya? Tapi hey, kenapa kau jadi berbicara dengan bahasa Korea sih?"

"Ehehe, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang kangen dengan kampung halaman _Kaa-chan._ Memangnya tidak boleh, _Sakura-chan?"_

"Tidak juga. Jadi ibumu lahir di Korea, ya? Kalau begitu, kenapa waktu itu kalian malah pindah ke Jepang?"

"Saat itu _Kaa-chan_ bilang kalau kami pindah ke sana, _Tou-san_ mungkin akan segera menemukan kami sedangkan saat itu _Kaa-chan_ masih sangat marah pada _Tou-chan._ Tentu saja _Kaa-chan_ tidak mau bertemu dengannya."

"Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu?"

"Tentu saja aku sangat senang karena aku bisa bertemu dengan Sakura_-chan,_ Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan juga Ino. Waktu di London, aku selalu sendirian. Di London tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku hanya karena kami berbeda ras," cerita Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Begitu ya?"

"Mmm. Bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua, rasanya aku sangat bahagia. _Gomen _karena saat itu aku telah berkata seperti itu pada kalian. Sekarang aku benar-benar menyesal, gara-gara aku berkata begitu Sakura_-chan_ benar-benar melupakanku!"

"EH? Memangnya apa yang waktu itu kau katakan, Naruto?"

"Aku ingin kau mengingatnya sendiri, Sakura_-chan!_"

"Apa kau mengatakan kalau kami harus melupakanmu?" selidik Sakura sambil menatap Naruto tepat di mata,

"Saat itu aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya. Aku hanya sedih karena harus berpisah dengan kalian. Waktu itu aku pikir kita tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi, makanya aku mengatakan itu. _Gomen ne._"

Entah kenapa saat ini Sakura merasa dadanya begitu sesak. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis walau belum ingat apa yang dikatakan Naruto saat itu. Sepasang iris _sapphire_ Naruto sendiri juga tampak berkaca-kaca, namun tiba-tiba saja wajah Naruto kembali ceria.

"Rasanya aku juga sudah lelah sekali. Ayo, kita kembali ke _apartement!_" ajak Naruto yang kemudian menggandeng tangan Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa dadanya berdebar kencang. Ada apa ini? Tidak mungkin kan dia menyukai Naruto? Bukankah ia hanya mencintai Sasuke? Tak ingin ambil pusing Sakura pun hanya mengangguk pada Naruto. Mereka mulai berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

_**oooOOcherryblossomOOooo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kenapa aku harus pergi ke sana? Sudah kubilang aku masih ingin bersenang-senang, lagipula aku tidak ingin menghabiskan masa remajaku hanya untuk mempelajari bisnis Namikaze Corp. Grandpa please, understand me!" ujar Naruto dengan wajah memelas._

"_Naruto, kau bisa lihat sendiri kan? Kakek ini sudah tua! Minato sibuk mengelola perusahaan pusat, makannya aku ingin kau mulai mempelajari bisnis dari sekarang supaya kelak kau bisa mengelola salah satu cabang perusahaan kita!" tegas kakeknya,_

"_Sudah tua bukan berarti kakek akan segera meninggal, bisa saja aku yang lebih dulu meninggal daripada kalian."_

"_Bicara apa kau? Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau meninggal lebih dulu daripada kami!" tegas kakek Jiraya sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam,_

"_Hidup mati seseorang itu ada di tangan Tuhan, kakek! Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang sudah di takdirkan-Nya."_

_Naruto sendiri tidak tahu, kenapa ia berbicara seperti itu? Ia hanya merasa sesuatu akan terjadi, entah apa itu? Di sampingnya, Namikaze Jiraya terlihat begitu kesal. Sama kesalnya dengan saat dulu Tsunade menolak cintanya hanya karena wanita itu mencintai Dan Kato walau akhirnya penyesalan itu sirna setelah dia jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita berkebangsaan Eropa. Irene Snyder, istrinya._

"_I'm sorry..." kata Naruto, tak ingin membuat kakeknya bertambah marah._

_Akhirnya Naruto menurut. Ia pun segera pamit pada Jiraya. Jiraya hanya tersenyum karena dia berhasil membujuk Naruto untuk belajar bisnis pada Kushina di salah satu cabang perusahaan Namikaze Corp. Biarpun semua kesuksesan itu berhasil Jiraya raih berkat bantuan istrinya yang merupakan keturunan keluarga bangsawan, Irene sama sekali tidak keberataan perusahaan-perusahaan tersebut dinamai Namikaze Corp, sebab ia sangat mencintai Jiraya._

_._

_._

_Merasa sedikit lelah, Jiraya pun memutuskan untuk bersantai sambil minum teh. Dia duduk di kursi sembari membaca Koran, dan sesekali menikmati teh pesanannya yang sudah dibuatkan oleh salah satu pelayan. Jiraya baru saja menghabiskan teh-nya saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Lekas dia menjawab panggilan tersebut._

"_WHAT THE..." wajah Jiraya memucat, tak ingin membuang-buang waktu dia pun segera pergi menuju tempat tujuan._

_._

_._

"_Help! Help me...please!"_

_Suara Naruto semakin memelan. Ia terjebak dalam lift seorang diri. Asap semakin banyak masuk ke dalam lift, sepertinya telah terjadi kebakaran. Pasokan oksigen di dalam lift yang semakin menipis membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas. Naruto terus memukul-mukul pintu lift dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya karena semua tombol mendadak tidak berfungsi. Sia-sia. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya berharap ada orang yang mendengar teriakan minta tolongnya dan datang menolong._

"_Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" _

_Naruto mulai terbatuk-batuk saat kepulan asap itu semakin banyak terhisap oleh lubang hidungnya. Kedua kakinya melemas dan ia pun langsung jatuh terduduk sembari memegang dadanya yang terasa semakin sakit akibat sesak nafas. Ia mencoba merogoh ponselnya yang ia simpan di dalam kantong celana jeans-nya, tetapi percuma...sama sekali tidak ada sinyal di sini. Tubuhnya terasa semakin lemah. Ia mulai berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Percuma, ia pasti akan mati._

_Saat ini ia benar-benar merasa takut. Takut tidak akan pernah bisa lagi bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Naruto hampir saja kehilangan kesadarannya akibat tidak bisa menghirup oksigen, namun bagai keajaiban bagian atas pintu lift terbuka. Seseorang mengulurkan tangannya._

"_Naruto! Ayo naik!" teriak seseorang. Orang itu menyembulkan kepalanya dari bagian lift yang terbuka. Tangan kanannya masih terulur._

_Mata Naruto yang hampir tertutup seutuhnya kembali menampakkan iris sapphire-nya. Pandangannya memang terlihat meredup, tetapi ia yakin orang yang berteriak itu adalah kakeknya. Ia pun tersenyum tipis. Ia mencoba berdiri untuk meraih tangan kakeknya namun ia kembali terjatuh. Tidak bisa. Ia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi._

_._

_._

_Setelah mengambil beberapa perlengkapan dari salah seorang petugas pemadam kebakaran yang akhirnya harus kehilangan nyawanya setelah berhasil menyelamatkan Kushina yang saat itu memang berada di dalam gedung, Jiraya nekad menerjang api tanpa rasa takut walau beberapa petugas kebakaran yang sibuk menyemburkan air untuk memadamkan api terus berteriak mencegahnya. Ia yakin cucu kesayangannya itu pasti terjebak di dalam lift, mengingat beberapa orang pemadam kebakaran yang sudah keluar dari gedung tadi hanya membawa beberapa korban berusia dewasa. _

_Kushina memang menjabat sebagai Direktur Utama di perusahaan ini semenjak dia mengundurkan diri dari dunia entertainment, sedangkan dirinya sendiri menjabat sebagai Presiden Direktur. Syukurlah menantunya itu selamat dan langsung di bawa ke Rumah Sakit bersama korban-korban lainnya, walau keselamatan Kushina tersebut harus di bayar mahal dengan kematian seorang petugas pemadam kebakaran yang tidak sempat menghindar dari kejatuhan besi yang sudah di lahap api, saat di mulut pintu. Dan ternyata dugaannya benar, Naruto memang terjebak di dalam lift._

"_Naruto! Ayo naik!" teriaknya sambil mengulurkan tangannya._

_Naruto mencoba berdiri untuk meraih tangannya namun anak itu kembali terjatuh. Jiraya jadi panik tubuh Naruto pasti sudah sangat lemah sampai-sampai anak itu gagal meraih tangannya. Akhirnya Jiraya ikut masuk ke dalam lift dan mengangkat Naruto yang sudah nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya agar bisa keluar. Na'as pintu lift tiba-tiba tertutup kembali, dan lift bergerak turun dengan cepat. Naruto dan Jiraya terjatuh._

"_Jii-san..."_

"_Jangan takut Naruto! Kau juga tidak usah khawatir! Kita pasti akan selamat!" kata Jiraya sambil menempelkan tabung oksigen milik petugas kebakaran pada mulut Naruto._

"_Bernafaslah, gaki!" ucap Jiraya yang kemudian meraih tangan kanan Naruto untuk memegang sendiri tabung oksigen itu._

_Jiraya berusaha membuka pintu dengan kapak yang dibawanya. Berharap pintu itu bisa segera terbuka sebelum mereka jatuh ke bawah._

"_Shit! Pintunya tidak bisa terbuka!"_

_Jiraya menoleh pada cucunya. Jika terlambat sedikit saja Naruto bisa meninggal._

"_Sial! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" teriak Jiraya frustasi sambil terus memukul-mukulkan kapak-nya,_

"_Terbukalah, kumohon!" tambah Jiraya yang sudah hampir menyerah sebab dirinya sendiri sudah mulai sesak nafas._

_Pintu akhirnya terbuka. Di luar api berkobar sangat hebat. Lift mereka berhenti diantara dua lantai hingga mereka harus naik agar bisa keluar dari lift. Jiraya menahan pintu lift dengan kapak-nya. Ia mengangkat Naruto keluar._

"_Jangan pingsan dulu Naruto! Irene, Minato, dan Kushina menunggu kita!"_

_Naruto berhasil keluar. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Jiraya keluar, tapi lift tiba-tiba bergoncang, kabel yang menopang lift itu akan putus. Jiraya sadar, jika ia bergerak sedikit saja akan menyebakan tali itu putus dan lift akan jatuh ke bawah. Ia tertegun memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya._

_Jiraya mencoba melangkah namun lift bergoncang semakin keras. Ia menyadari ia tidak akan sempat keluar, dan jika Naruto terus memegangnya maka anak itu akan ikut tertarik ke bawah dan mereka bisa mati berdua. Kushina bisa gila kalau kehilangan anak semata wayangnya. Jiraya memandang Naruto dan melepaskan pegangannya. Naruto tidak ingin membiarkannya._

"_Tidak! Jangan lakukan ini, Jii-san! Tidak!" seru-nya ketakutan._

"_Lepaskan aku, gaki! Kita tidak bisa keluar bersama karena berat badanku (sudah jelas remaja berusia 14 tahun mana bisa mengangkat badan Jiraya yang tinggi besar. Ia pasti berat sekali). Kita berdua bisa mati. Larilah ke kanan, di sana ada pintu keluar."_

"_Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Cepat pegang tangannku, Ero-jiisan!" Naruto mulai menangis,_

"_Di saat genting begini kau masih berani memanggilku dengan panggilan itu? Cepat keluar dari sini, katakan pada nenekmu aku minta maaf tidak bisa pulang lebih cepat, dan katakan aku sangat mencintainya!" pinta Jiraya. Naruto menangis._

"_Tolong sampaikan pesanku. Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Minato, dan juga Kushina."_

"_Pegang tanganku Jii-san! Tolong pegang tanganku!" seru Naruto. Lift bergoncang kembali. Jiraya hanya tersenyum tipis._

"_Jangan lakukan itu. Tolong jangan lakukan itu...onegai!" isak Naruto ketakutan. Jiraya mendorong Naruto kuat-kuat hingga pegangan tangan mereka terlepas. Lift langsung bergerak turun._

"_TIDAAAAKKK!" teriak Naruto._

_Lift jatuh terhempas ke bawah dan terbakar. Naruto yang melihanya hanya bisa meratap._

"_Tidak! Tidak! Jii-san!"_

"_Are you okay?" seorang pemadam kebakaran yang terlambat datang segera berlari menghampiri Naruto yang masih terpuruk. Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto pun pingsan. Petugas kebakaran itu segera menggendong Naruto dan menerjang api yang masih berkobar menuju pintu keluar._

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh yang membasahi wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya. Mimpi. Mimpi yang sangat nyata karena hal itu memang bukan hanya sekedar mimpi. Itu adalah kenyataan. Kenyataan yang terjadi empat tahun yang lalu saat ia harus kehilangan Jiraya, kakeknya.

Nafas Naruto semakin tersenggal. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Sesak karena mimpi itu telah mengingatkannya pada sosok kakeknya. Orang yang paling dekat dengannya semenjak Minato dan Kushina selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Hanya Jiraya yang lebih banyak memiliki waktu luang untuknya. Hanya Jiraya yang bisa membuatnya tidak kesepian lagi, tetapi sekarang sosok itu sudah tiada. Air mata pun menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Naruto! Sudah pagi, cepat bangun!" teriak Karin sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Naruto.

Naruto pun segera menyibak selimutnya, lalu segera turun dari ranjang. Ia pun mulai berjalan untuk menghampiri pintu dan membukanya tetapi ia seperti kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris terjatuh. Selalu saja seperti ini. Setiap kali ia mengingat tentang Jiraya dan kejadian itu, tubuhnya selalu melemas tiba-tiba. Ia juga masih belum bisa bernafas dengan normal karena kejadian tragis itu masih terbayang-bayang di dalam kepalanya.

Karin menghela nafas panjang saat akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Tumben, tidak biasanya sepupunya ini langsung bangun. Biasanya dia harus berteriak-teriak lebih dari lima kali, baru adik sepupunya itu bangun...tapi tunggu dulu kenapa wajah Naruto terlihat sangat pucat.

"Hey, apa kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir, dilihatnya Naruto hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis.

Karin masih menatap Naruto dengan curiga. Lalu ia pun segera menghampiri sepupunya itu, dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Naruto. Panas.

"Kau demam," ujarnya.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter," tambahnya yang kemudian berbalik lalu mulai berlari kecil menuju sofa karena seingatnya ia meletakkan ponselnya di sana.

'_BRUUUKK!'_ terdengar suara sesuatu terjatuh, Karin pun kembali menoleh ke belakang.

"NARUTOOO!" teriaknya saat mengetahui, sepupunya itu sudah berada di atas lantai dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan," ujar Karin saat Kushina bertanya apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada putera semata wayangnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di Rumah Sakit. Dokter dan suster yang bertugas memeriksa kondisi Naruto masih belum keluar dari kamar itu.

"Apa kau membawanya ke suatu tempat yang sempit dan tertutup?" tanya Minato,

"Mana mungkin aku melakukannya! Aku tahu kalau dia _claustrophobia!_" sanggah Karin,

"Kalau begitu, tadi malam apa kau mendengarnya berteriak seperti orang yang baru saja bermimpi buruk?" tanya Minato pula,

"Tidak. Seingatku tadi malam Naru tidak bisa tidur, lalu dia memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar. Dia baru kembali sekitar jam setengah sebelas malam. Setelah dia pulang aku pun langsung tidur, dan pagi harinya aku membangunkannya seperti biasa. Saat dia membuka pintu wajahnya sudah pucat dan penuh keringat dingin. Nafasnya juga tidak teratur, lalu akau menyentuh keningnya dan ternyata dia demam. Setelah itu aku hendak memanggil dokter tapi dia keburu pingsan," cerita Karin panjang lebar.

"Sepertinya dia bermimpi buruk lagi, Minato!" sambung Kushina,

"Mungkin. Naruto memang selalu seperti ini setelah mimpi buruk."

"Selalu. Jadi sudah sering terjadi?" tanya Karin, dilihatnya kedua orang dewasa itu hanya mengangguk.

"Kushina apa obat dari dokter _psikiater-_nya masih ada?" tanya Minato yang baru saja tersadar,

"Astaga, aku lupa! Saat kita mau berangkat ke Jepang persedian obatnya memang tinggal sedikit. Ini semua salahku!" kata Kushina yang langsung menangis,

"Sebentar, memangnya Naru harus selalu meminum obat itu?" tanya Karin lagi,

"Sebenarnya obat itu hanya membantu meredakan sesak nafasnya. Tsunade_-sensei_ bilang, kalau _claustrophobia _Naruto sudah sembuh...ia tidak perlu meminum obat itu lagi. Ia hanya harus sembuh, maka dia akan baik-baik saja!" jawab Minato,

"Memangnya tidak ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya?"

"Selama ini kami sudah melakukan berbagai macam terapi, bahkan hipnotis...tetapi semua itu tidak berguna. Kesembuhan Naruto tergantung dirinya sendiri. Naruto hanya bisa sembuh jika ia sudah bisa menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Kematian _Tou-san,_ memang pukulan yang sangat berat untuknya."

"Jadi Naruto masih merasa bersalah atas kematian _Ero-jiisan?_"

"Ya!" jawab Minato, sedangkan Kushina masih belum berhenti menangis.

Karin menundukkan wajahnya. Dia menatap lantai putih itu dengan pandangan kosong. Dia masih ingat kejadian itu karena dia juga tinggal di London. Karin memang baru pindah ke Konoha tiga tahun yang lalu setelah kedua orang tua-nya membuka bisnis di Jepang. Sampai sekarang pun kedua orang tua-nya sangat sibuk, hingga akhirnya dia memilih untuk hidup mandiri.

Karin tidak pernah bisa melupakan kejadian pahit itu, sama seperti Naruto. Saat itu Minato terlihat sangat terpukul karena harus kehilangan ayahnya, ditambah lagi Naruto dan Kushina juga menjadi korban. Naruto bahkan langsung pingsan saat ia memaksakan diri untuk datang ke rumah duka dan melihat foto kakeknya. Saat itu Jiraya memang sudah di kuburkan satu minggu yang lalu. Kushina dan Naruto tidak bisa hadir di pemakamannya karena masih butuh perawatan di Rumah Sakit.

Sejak saat itu Naruto jadi sangat pendiam. Ia hanya berbicara jika di tanya. Ia bahkan jarang sekali ke luar rumah...yang lebih parah anak itu jadi takut pada semua tempat yang tertutup dan sempit. Entah itu gudang, pesawat terbang, kamar _pass,_ bahkan mobil yang ada atapnya. Setiap kali Naruto berada di ruangan seperti itu, ia langsung berteriak histeris atau yang lebih parah kehilangan kesadarannya karena tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik. Naruto bahkan pernah _depresi_ gara-gara beberapa temannya yang iseng, memaksanya menaiki _lift _saat mereka jalan-jalan di _mall._ Minato sampai melaporkan anak-anak tersebut ke polisi dan melayangkan tuntutan. Terdengar kejam memang, tapi Minato seperti itu karena sangat menyayangi Naruto. Tsunade pernah bilang kalau hal terburuk yang akan di alami orang-orang yang memiliki _phobia _yang sangat parah seperti Naruto adalah serangan jantung. Itulah sebabnya Minato sampai menuntut anak-anak itu. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto.

"Minato_-jisan,_ kalau Naruto bisa menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya pada _Ero-jiisan..._apa dia bisa sembuh?"

"Mungkin bisa, tapi sepertinya akan sangat sulit mengingat _claustrophobia_ yang diderita-nya sangat parah. Kita hanya bisa berdo'a, Karin."

Karin memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya memang akan sulit. Isakan Kushina masih terdengar jelas. Karin hendak menenangkan Kushina, saat dilihatnya Minato sudah lebih dulu melakukannya dengan cara memeluk bibinya itu. Dia pun tersenyum.

_**oooOOcherryblossomOOooo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yeay! Kau kalah lagi!" kata Sakura sembari mencoret wajah Naruto dengan spidol berwarna merah.

Hari ini Sakura, Ino, dan Shikamaru memang sedang menjenguk Naruto. Karin yang memberitahunya kalau Naruto sedang di rawat di Rumah Sakit walau gadis itu mengatakannya dengan nada ketus seperti biasa, saat kemarin ia hendak mengajak Naruto untuk berangkat ke kampus bersama. Rencananya hari itu Naruto memang akan mendaftar di kampusnya. Sekarang mereka berempat sedang bermain kartu, dan sialnya Naruto kalah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Peraturannya yang kalah, wajahnya memang harus di coret dengan spidol berwarna merah.

Ino tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat Naruto yang saat ini terlihat cemberut dan kesal. Beberapa hari yang lalu Sakura memang sudah menceritakan tentang kedatangan Naruto padanya dan juga Shikamaru.

"Kalian semua pasti curang! Tidak mungkin aku terus yang kalah!"

"Kami tidak curang, kok. Kau saja yang payah!" sahut Shikamaru,

"_Kuso!_ Aku tidak mau bermain ini lagi!"

"Lalu kau mau main apa?" tanya Ino,

"Basket. Kita main basket saja, ya?"

"_Baka! _Di Rumah Sakit mana ada bola basket, jangankan bola _ring-_nya saja tidak ada!" ujar Shikamaru,

"Iya, kau ini bagaimana sih Naruto!" sambung Ino,

"Bagaimana kalau bermain _footsall s_aja? Di taman pasti ada anak-anak yang membawa bola sepak!" saran Sakura.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Sakura?" tanya Ino terlihat cemas,

"Tenang saja, besok dia sudah boleh pulang kok! Benar kan, Naruto?"

"Itu benar. Kalau begitu ayo kita ke taman sekarang!" ajak Naruto dengan semangatnya.

Akhirnya mereka semua pun pergi ke taman dan meminjam bola dari salah seorang anak laki-laki, karena jumlah mereka kurang...mereka juga mengajak anak-anak itu untuk ikut bermain. Naruto satu tim dengan Sakura, sedangkan Ino satu tim dengan Shikamaru. Walau Ino dan Sakura hanya menjadi _kiper,_ mereka tampak senang dan menikmatinya.

"Apa boleh buat...aku tidak jadi membencinya. Sakura bisa membuat Naruto ceria dan bersemangat seperti itu, sudah seharusnya aku berterimakasih."

Karin tersenyum dari kejauhan. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali dia melihat Naruto tertawa lepas seperti itu. Dia jadi semakin yakin kalau adik sepupunya itu sangat menyukai Sakura. Kira-kira apa yang harus dia lakukan agar Sakura membalas perasaan Naruto?

"Aha, aku punya ide!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya seorang gadis sambil mengaduk-ngaduk minumannya dengan sedotan.

"Tidak boleh. Kau tidak boleh sampai jatuh cinta padanya, mengerti!"

"Ugh, kenapa harus aku sih? Mendingan kau suruh Hinata_-chan_ saja!"

"Shion aku butuh cewek yang agresif, bukan cewek pemalu seperti Hinata!"

"...tapi dia tidak kalah _sexy _dariku!"

"Memang, tapi Hinata itu kan anak baik-baik. Mana bisa dia bersikap agresif!"

"Jadi maksudmu aku ini bukan anak baik-baik, begitu?"

"Err...iya!"

"KARIINNN!"

Karin menutup kedua lubang telinga dengan tangannya saat Shion mulai berteriak nyaring. Semua Mahasiswa di kantin pun menatap mereka dengan tatapan tak suka. Karin pun segera meminta maaf sambil membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya.

"...tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu tentang adik sepupuku. Dia _claustrophobia, _jadi kumohan jangan pernah memintanya untuk memasuki ruang tertutup dan sempit. Jika kau mengajaknya menemanimu ke _mall,_ jangan pernah memaksanya mencoba pakaian di kamar _pass _apalagi naik _lift._"

"_Claustrophobia_ katamu? Karin kau benar-benar harus membayarku dengan harga mahal!"

"Tenang saja, aku pasti akan memberimu uang yang banyak!" kata Karin sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah kau bisa mengerti kalau aku sangat suka _shopping!_" Shion balas tersenyum.

Karin sudah memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan sahabatnya—Shion—untuk mendekati Naruto. Siapa tahu dengan cara ini Sakura bisa menyadari perasaannya pada Naruto. Karin sudah mendengar semua ceritanya dari Ino bahwa Sakura hanya mencintai Sasuke tetapi Ino juga bilang kalau, bisa saja Sakura juga menyukai Naruto mengingat dulu gadis itu sangat kehilangan Naruto. Karin hanya berharap semoga rencananya berhasil dan Shion tidak sampai jatuh cinta beneran pada adik sepupunya itu. Ya, semoga saja.

_**oooOOcherryblossomOOooo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Brengsek! Beraninya dia mempermainkanku!" maki Sasuke seraya membanting gelas yang sejak tadi ia gunakan untuk menjadi wadah minumannya.

Beberapa orang yang berada di _bar_ itu pun reflek menjauhi Sasuke karena tidak ingin sampai terkena pecahan gelas yang baru saja di lemparnya. Karin yang kebetulan juga berada di sana untuk menghilangkan penat mengerutkan kening. Bukankah itu Uchiha Sasuke?

Karin berhenti nge-_dance._ Kemudian dia segera menghampiri Sasuke yang saat itu tengah mengacak-ngacak rambut emo-nya. Karin duduk tepat di samping Sasuke. Di depannya _bartender _tengah mengukir es batu, sebelum akhirnya es batu yang sudah berbuntuk bulat sepenuhnya itu ia masukan ke dalam gelas. Salah seorang pelayan wanita yang mengenakan pakaian _sexy_ dengan bando menyerupai telinga kelinci tampak membersihkan pecahan gelas yang di lempar Sasuke tadi.

"_Wine_ seperti biasa, nona?" tawar _bartender_ tadi. Karin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Setelahnya _bartender _itu mengambil sebotol _wine_ dari lemari di belakangnya dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas khusus _wine_ tentu saja.

"Uchiha Sasuke, apa yang membawamu kesini? Apa kau tidak takut diikuti _paparazzi_?" tanya Karin setengah berbisik,

"Heh! Aku yakin tidak diikuti siapapun!" tegas Sasuke,

"Itu kan menurutmu. Jangan lupa kau itu seorang _entertainer..._segala gerak-gerikmu akan selalu mendapat sorotan. Kurasa kau tidak bodoh untuk membuat _karier-_mu hancur, bukan?"

Sasuke meraih satu botol _vodka,_ lalu menuangkannya ke dalam gelas yang sudah _bartender_ isi dengan es batu tadi. Ia pun menegak habis minumannya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Karin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, nampaknya pemuda ini sedang mendapat masalah yang pelik. Karin mulai menikmati _wine_ pesanannya. Di sampingnya botol _vodka _yang di ambil Sasuke tadi sudah sepenuhnya kosong. Karin yakin sekali pemuda itu sudah mabuk berat dilihat dari wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Hey, Sasuke_-kun!_ Kau sedang patah hati ya?" tanya Karin iseng,

"Darimana kau tahu?"

'_Jadi benar?'_ pikir Karin,

"Siapa gadis bodoh itu?" selidik Karin,

"Hyuuga Hinata, padahal aku sudah mulai jatuh cinta padanya. Aku merasa dia adalah gadis yang tepat untukku tetapi ternyata dia hanya mempermainkanku..."

"Apa? Hyuuga Hinata katamu?" kaget Karin, jadi gadis pemalu itu yang sudah membuat orang yang disukainya patah hati? Tapi kenapa bisa?

"Heh! Sebelum berpacaran dengannya, aku berpacaran dengan Sara. Sara sangat mencintaiku, bahkan sepertinya rasa cintanya padaku jauh lebih besar dari rasa cinta Sakura padaku..."

Karin terus mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ternyata mudah saja jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang mabuk berat. Pemuda itu jujur sekali walau pernah bilang benci padanya, hanya karena dia telah berbohong dengan mengaku-ngaku sebagai Sakura saat insiden ponsel itu.

"Saat aku memutuskan hubungan dengannya, dia terlihat begitu sakit hati. Tidak hanya itu, dia bahkan dendam padaku. Hahaha, dan dia menggunakan Hinata untuk membuatku patah hati!"

'_Astaga, kasihan sekali Sasuke-kun! Dia nyaris sudah seperti orang gila hanya karena Hinata.'_

"Hinata meminta maaf padaku. Dia terlihat sangat tulus saat meminta maaf. Dia juga terlihat begitu menyesal karena telah menyakitiku. Dia bilang sejak awal dia tidak pernah menyukaiku karena aku bukanlah tipe cowoknya. Dia hanya ingin membantu Sara yang merupakan sahabatnya. Dia juga bilang, aku boleh membencinya tapi..."

"..."

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU MEMBENCI GADIS YANG AKU CINTAI? SARA BRENGSEK!"

Karin reflek mengelus dadanya saat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berteriak dengan lantang. Malam semakin larut. Dia pun mengajak Sasuke untuk pulang, tetapi dia harus sembunyi-sembunyi karena melihat dua orang mencurigakan di luar. Dia memutuskan untuk membawa Sasuke ke hotel terdekat saja. Khawatir kedua orang mencurigakan itu adalah wartawan. Karin membuka jaketnya untuk menutupi kepala dan wajah Sasuke yang sudah hampir tak sadarkan diri gara-gara terlalu banyak minum-minuman keras. Dengan susah payah dia memapah Sasuke yang berjalan sempoyongan dan hampir terjatuh berkali-kali.

.

.

Aman. Syukurlah dia berhasil _check in_ dengan selamat. Karin memutuskan untuk menyewa satu kamar saja karena khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke. Setelah sampai di kamar, dia pun segera menidurkan Sasuke di kasur _king size._ Setelah itu ia mengambilkan air mineral untuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke_-kun,_ minumlah! " ujarnya sembari menempelkan mulut gelas ke bibir Sasuke. Sasuke yang dalam keadaan setengah sadar menurut tanpa protes.

Karin mulai menguap. Dia lekas menaruh gelas yang sudah setengah kosong itu ke atas meja. Setelah itu dia membuka sepatu Sasuke, dan melepaskan jas Sasuke yang sudah penuh dengan bau _alkohol._ Karin tersenyum sembari menyelimuti Sasuke. Dia hendak membuka kemeja Sasuke untuk menggantinya dengan piyama yang tersedia di dalam lemari, sayangnya dia tidak berani hingga akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya itu. Lalu menghampiri sofa untuk tidur. Sebelum tidur Karin senyam-senyum sendiri. Mimpi apa dia kemarin hingga malam ini dia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke, bahkan Sasuke sempat curhat padanya walau dalam keadaan mabuk berat.

_**oooOOcherryblossomOOooo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura_-chan_ maaf mengganggu! Apa Karin_-neechan_ bersamamu?" tanya Naruto sambil menelepon,

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Naruto. Aku belum tidur kok, tetapi Karin_-nee_ tidak bersamaku. Memangnya dia belum pulang ya?" tanya Sakura dari sebrang.

"Hmm, makanya aku khawatir sekali...ini sudah hampir jam dua dini hari."

"Mungkin Karin_-nee_ sedang menginap di rumah temannya. Naruto kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Aku tidak berani tidur, Sakura_-chan._"

"Jangan begitu! Kau harus tidur yang cukup Naruto!"

"Sakura_-chan_ perhatian sekali padaku, hehehe!" kata Naruto sambil sembarang mengambil sebuah botol minuman dari dalam lemari dapur. Ia tidak sadar kalau botol yang di ambilnya itu adalah minuman keras, dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas begitu saja sebelum akhirnya ia minum.

"Kalau tidak suka aku perhatikan, ya sudah!" ketus Sakura,

"Kok Sakura_-chan_ marah sih? Ukh! Kenapa tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing sekali?"

"Naruto kau bilang apa? Hey, Naruto!" suara Sakura mulai terdengar panik,

"Sekarang malah ada burung-burung yang menari-nari di atas kepalaku! Sudah dulu ya Sakura, sepertinya kau benar. Aku harus segera tidur," ujar Naruto yang kemudian mematikan ponselnya.

"Naruto, hey! Aku akan kesana!" kata Sakura yang kemudian segera menyambar jaketnya, lalu keluar kamar.

Tak ingin buang-buang waktu, ia pun lekas menekan-nekan beberapa angka. Syukurlah Karin belum mengubah _password-_nya. Gadis itu masih menggunakan tanggal lahir-nya sebagai _password._ Sakura segera berlari-lari dengan panik sambil terus memanggil nama Naruto. Tampaknya naluri-nya sebagai seorang kakak untuk Naruto kumat lagi.

"Naruto! Kau dimana? Naruto!"

Sakura ternganga saat melihat Naruto sedang terduduk di dapur. Ia semakin kaget lagi saat melihat di atas meja ada botol minuman keras. Jangan-jangan pemuda itu sedang mabuk?

'_Sake. Apa naruto meminum ini?'_ pikir Sakura,

Sakura berjongkok di depan Naruto. Bukannya kaget, Naruto malah menatap Sakura dan bertanya...

"Apa ini? Apakah kau muncul di kepalaku lagi, Sakura_-chan?_"

"Naruto kenapa kau minum _sake?_ Biarpun umurmu sudah di atas 17 tahun tetap saja kau tidak boleh minum-minuman keras! Dengar, minuman keras itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan!"

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia malah menyentuh pipi Sakura dengan telunjuknya dan terlihat heran.

"Wow, benar-benar terasa seperti yang sebenarnya. Gambarnya seperti 3D."

Naruto tersenyum dan mulai mengagumi 3D yang ada di depannya. Ia meraba hidung dan bibir Sakura. Tampak terkesima. Sakura yang masih kebingungan hanya mampu memandang pemuda di depannya yang mulai meracau tak karuan.

"Sakura_-chan_ apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku sehingga aku menjadi seperti ini? Sepanjang hari kau terus berkeliaran di kepalaku. Rasanya aku mau gila karena memikirkanmu terus. Kau selalu muncul di kepalaku, membuatku merindukanmu."

"Sebenarnya kau minum seberapa banyak Naruto?"

Bukannya menjawab. Naruto malah memuji Sakura,

"Wow, kereen! Ternyata gambar ini juga bisa berbicara."

"Aku bukan gambar, _baka!_" Sakura mulai kesal, tetapi Naruto malah menepuk-nepuk jidatnya yang lebar. Membuat gadis itu sudah siap melayangkan tinjunya.

"Ini benar-benar hebat! Gambar yang bisa berbicara!"

"_SHANNAROUU!"_ akhirnya Naruto tepar gara-gara pukulan telak Sakura mengenai kepalanya.

Sakura menghela nafas, lalu menyeret Naruto yang sudah pingsan menuju kamarnya. Sakura membuka lemari dan menemukan _futon_ di sana. Sakura tidak bisa membaringkan pemuda itu di atas kasurnya karena ia tidak kuat mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang sudah pasti lebih berat dari tubuhnya. Akhirnya ia pun menggelar _futon_ lalu membaringkan Naruto di sana. Sakura memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan berbeda. Entah tertarik atau merasa bersalah karena ia sudah memukuli pemuda itu hingga pingsan?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Saat pagi datang, Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Setelah rasa sakit di kepalanya sedikit berkurang ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Di mana ini? Ia yakin sekali ini bukan kamarnya ataupun kamar teman-temannya. Ia pun mencoba mengingat-ngingat, kalau tidak salah dia pergi ke bar dan minum-minum karena patah hati?! Sayangnya hanya sebatas itu yang dia ingat.

"Ngghh..." Karin terbangun dari tidurnya. Sasuke yang mendengar suara seseorang akhirnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Kau..."

"Kau sudah bangun, Sasuke_-kun?_" tanya Karin yang segera bangkit dari sofa dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

"Katakan apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tak suka.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_TBC_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A/n : Mina_-san, gomen ne update_-nya telat begini. Kemarin-kemarin Muki sibuk dengan ujian kenaikan kelas. _Gomen_ kalau _chapter _kali ini banyak kekurangannya, terutama di bagian insiden _lift_itu. Fuh! Susah sekali mendeskripsikan suasana yang menegangkan dalam suatu peristiwa #halah. _Well, like usual _Muki nggak suka yang namanya _flame. So, REVIEW please! Arigatou._ ^_^

.

.

Dan ini balasan untuk_ review _yang nggak_ login :_

_**Red, Guest2, Rin, and Mrs :**__ Ini udah upadate. Arigatou. ^^a_

_**Guest :**__ Arigatou. Ha'i, Sakura nggak akan langsung menerima Naruto kok. ^^a_

_**Minaesa :**__ Haha, kita liat ntar aja ya Minaesa-san. Arigatou. ^^a_

_**Yukii Chaa :**__ Mau dong di bikinin cover fic Narusaku, hehehe. Iya, pasti bakalan di lanjut terus...__cuma__ cepat atau lambatnya update tergantung saya sibuk atau nggak? Arigatou. ^^a_

_**Manguni : **__Yup, memang rencananya seperti itu kok, Manguni-san. Arigatou. ^^a_

_**Doche :**__ Harus bisa dong, hehe. Arigatou. ^^a_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n: Minna-san, gomen ne karena baru bisa update sekarang. Maklum kemarin-kemarin sempat stuck di tengah-tengah...padahal saya udah nentuin ending fict ini bakalan kayak gimana, tapi yah, dibagian pertengahan emang selalu begitu... tiba-tiba nggak ada ide. Akhirnya saya fokus ngurusin yang Konoha Academy dulu. Mudahan-mudahan kalian belum pada lupa dengan alur cerita sebelumnya, ya? Okay, langsung aja... Happy reading! ^^**_

_**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by me_

_Tittle : When Love Comes Late_

_Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, __Drama_

_Rate : T_

_Pairing : NaruSaku, SasuKarin, slight SasuSaku._

_**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, ancur, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summarry: **__Ketika cinta datang terlambat, apakah yang akan dia dapatkan? Penyesalan ataukah justru Cinta sejati? Sakura Haruno adalah seorang gadis cantik yang menganggap cinta itu menyakitkan semenjak ia berpisah dengan cinta pertamanya—Uchiha Sasuke—padahal bagi Ino, sahabatnya...cinta itu menyembuhkan segalanya. Akankah seorang Naruto Namikaze sanggup membuatnya berpaling dari Sasuke?_

.

.

_Chapter 4 : Destiny_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I didn't think that love was painful, that love was this sad. Truthfully, I only thought about you—Yamanaka Ino—**_

_**oooOOcherryblossomOOooo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat pagi datang, Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Setelah rasa sakit di kepalanya sedikit berkurang ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Di mana ini? Ia yakin sekali ini bukan kamarnya ataupun kamar teman-temannya. Ia pun mencoba mengingat-ngingat, kalau tidak salah dia pergi ke _bar_ dan minum-minum karena patah hati?! Sayangnya hanya sebatas itu yang dia ingat.

"Ngghh..." Karin terbangun dari tidurnya. Sasuke yang mendengar suara seseorang akhirnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Kau..."

"Kau sudah bangun, Sasuke_-kun?_" tanya Karin yang segera bangkit dari sofa dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

"Katakan apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tak suka.

"Kau tidak ingat? Semalam kau mabuk berat gara-gara patah hati, karena aku tidak tahu dimana _dorm_ kalian, aku membawamu kesini. Kau tidak perlu berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Sasuke_-kun!_ Aku hanya membawamu kesini, tidak lebih dari itu. Tidak ada hal lain yang aku lakukan terhadapmu. Tidak ada alasan apapun...hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang karena _bar_ sudah mau tutup," ujar Karin panjang lebar.

"Lalu apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir jika ia melakukan sesuatu yang gila ketika masih dalam pengaruh alkohol.

"Tidak ada. Kau hanya curhat padaku saat sedang mabuk. Setelah aku memberimu segelas air, kau langsung tidur," cerita Karin.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu lupakan soal itu!" tegas Sasuke, dengan tergesa-gesa ia melihat arloji di tangannya.

"Ah, hari ini aku ada syuting. Kau boleh pergi karena sekarang aku mau mandi."

"Apa...?"

"Apa lagi? Ah, ya... _Arigatou_ karena sudah membawaku ke sini," kata Sasuke. Karin pun tersenyum mendengarnya. Sasuke berterimakasih padanya, tentu saja ia merasa sangat senang.

"Mmm. Sasuke_-kun,_ soal insiden ponsel waktu itu... apa kau mau memaafkanku?"

"Yah, setelah dipikir-pikir... aku juga sering membohongi gadis-gadis. Jadi aku akan memaafkanmu."

Senyum Karin semakin lebar. Syukurlah Sasuke sudah tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi. Ia benar-benar bahagia hari ini. Sangat bahagia karena sepertinya Sasuke tidak membencinya. Itu berarti dia masih punya banyak kesempatan untuk bisa dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke_-kun,_" ujar Karin yang kemudian segera pergi.

"Huh! _Baka!_ Tidak seharusnya aku curhat pada seorang gadis. Memalukan!" gumam Sasuke sembari mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, ia pun lekas beranjak dari tempat tidur dan segera begegas ke kamar mandi.

_._

_._

.

Naruto membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Ia tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi. Kalau tidak salah, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan pening di kepalanya setelah ia meminum sesuatu. Ia tidak begitu memperhatikan botol apa yang ia ambil karena ia melakukannya sambil berbicara dengan Sakura di telepon. Menanyaan tentang keberadaan Karin pada gadis itu. Setelah itu suara Sakura terdengar panik dan—

"SAKURA-CHAN?" teriak Naruto saat ia telah sadar sepenuhnya. Ya ampun, apa ia sedang bermimpi? Saat ini Sakura tengah tertidur lelap disampingnya. Degup jantungnya pun mulai menggila lagi. Naruto tersenyum dan selanjutnya ia hanya memandangi wajah Sakura yang masih tertidur pulas tanpa berkedip.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, ia menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajah Sakura. Cantik. Sakura masih cantik seperti dulu. Tidak, bahkan sekarang gadis itu jauh lebih cantik. Naruto jadi teringat dengan masa lalu mereka lagi.

"_Chaerim-ah, nae ga bogoshipheo_ (Sakura_-chan,_ aku merindukanmu)," gumam Naruto.

"_Nee,_ Sakura_-chan_ aku sangat meridukan dirimu yang dulu. Senyummu. Tawamu. Ekspresimu saat sedang kesal. Suara ceriamu. Tingkah lakumu. Semuanya. Bisakah kau mengingatnya juga? Kumohon jangan terlalu lama...karena aku sudah menunggu hari ini begitu lama. Janjimu waktu itu akankah kau menepatinya walaupun hatimu hanya untuk Sasuke? Sekarang aku tidak akan terlalu berharap. Kau mengigatku saja, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Naruto menyeka air matanya yang baru saja terjatuh. Ia sangat sedih melihat Sakura yang sekarang. Gadis itu benar-benar telah berubah. Gadis itu sudah melupakannya. Mengingkari janji masa kecilnya. Apakah dia benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan Sasuke dan berpaling padanya? Ia bisa mengerti, walau bagaimana pun Sasuke adalah cinta pertama Sakura tetapi salahkah dirinya jika ia hanya ingin Sakura menepati janjinya dulu? Apakah janji masa kecil mereka itu tidak pernah ada? Tidak ada artinya?

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

.

.

.

"Hey, apakah sekarang kau telah kembali pada dirimu yang dulu?"

Naruto mendongak. Seseorang telah berbicara padanya. Ia tersenyum miris. Pertanyaan yang sama, namun dari orang yang berbeda.

"Ino?"

"Kau ini kenapa? Kau membolos saat jam pertama dan malah duduk santai di sini?" tanya Ino. Dia memandang sekeliling. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di taman belakang kampus. Duduk di bawah pohon akasia.

Taman belakang kampus memang lumayan luas. Udaranya juga sangat sejuk karena dulu area ini adalah sebuah bukit. Kampus mereka memang dibangun di atas bukit. Maka jika kau naik ke atas pohon tertinggi, kau bisa melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah dari sana.

"Ino..."

"Mmm?"

"Kurasa mulai sekarang aku tidak akan bersikeras untuk mendapatkan hati Sakura_-chan_ lagi..."

"Apa...?"

"Dia bahkan tidak mengingatku. Kurasa aku memang tidak pernah ada artinya di mata Sakura_-chan._ Hatiku sakit setiap kali dia hanya memikirkan Sasuke_-teme._ Aku tidak mau cinta yang seperti ini. Aku tidak mau lagi."

"Naruto, aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa cinta itu menyakitkan, bahwa cinta adalah kesedihan. Kenyataannya aku hanya memikirkannya. Shikamaru... walaupun sejak dulu dia selalu cuek seperti itu, tidak apa bagiku, karena hanya dengan memikirkannya saja aku merasa bahagia."

"Sasuke adalah cinta pertamanya. Orang bilang cinta pertama itu sangat sulit untuk dilupakan. Dan kau tau, itu bukan hanya kata orang saja...karena aku pun merasakan hal yang sama."

"Aku bukanlah cinta pertama Shikamaru dan Shikamaru juga bukan cinta pertamaku, tapi kau lihat? Sekarang kami sudah berpacaran. Kami sudah bersama dan kami tidak ingin berpisah, karena bagiku cinta itu menyembuhkan segalanya."

"..."

"Cinta pertama bukan berarti cinta sejati. Kita merasa cinta pertama itu begitu indah karena itu adalah pertama kalinya kita merasakan cinta... tapi cinta sejati, adalah cinta yang sesungguhnya."

"Ino..."

"Sakura memang belum mengingatmu, tetapi saat dia mengingat semuanya, kita tidak akan pernah tau apa yang akan dia lakukan. Jadi kau tidak boleh menyerah! _Hwaiting!_"

"_Arigatou _Ino... tapi kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku sedang bosan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sini selama jam istirahat. Kau tahu, aku menanam bunga Anemone dan bunga Zephyria disekitar sini," cerita Ino sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Zephyria? Darimana kau mendapatkan bibitnya? Bukankah benih bunga itu cukup langka?"

"Kurasa aku sedang beruntung karena mendapatkannya dari seorang pedagang keliling. Apa kau mau melihatnya Naruto. Selama ini aku selalu merawat bunga itu dengan susah payah, jadi kurasa tunasnya sudah mulai tumbuh. Saat mereka sudah tumbuh besar dan berbunga, aku ingin memberikan bunga itu pada Sakura."

"...lho bukannya Shikamaru?"

"Dia tidak suka bunga," jawab Ino dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ya, aku tahu. Dia lebih menyukai awan dan langit."

"Begitulah? Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau menyukai bunga?"

"Nenekku sangat menyukai berbagai jenis bunga, sama sepertimu Ino... tapi kalau aku... aku hanya menyukai satu bunga."

"Bunga apa?"

"_Chaerim..."_

"Sakura? Bunga Sakura atau Sakura maksudmu?" tanya Ino yang kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya karena merasa bingung dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Jadi dimana kau menanam Zephyria itu?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"Ahh...di sana. Ayo ikut aku!" ajak Ino sambil menarik lengan Naruto.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, yaitu kebun bunga yang dibuat oleh Ino, Naruto dan gadis itu berkeliling sambil melihat-lihat. Ternyata gadis itu memang pecinta bunga seperti Irene_-baachan_. Bukan hanya bunga Anemone dan Zephyria yang ia tanam, tetapi masih banyak yang lainnya seperti; Mawar, Lily, Daisy, Crysant, dan lain sebagainya.

"Uwaah! Ino, kebun bungamu indah sekali. Apa kau sendiri yang membuatnya?"

"Begitulah, kalau aku sedang bosan...aku sering menghabiskan waktu di sini. Aku memang belum lama kuliah di sini, tapi aku memang sering kesini semenjak masih SMA. Itu karena melanjutkan _study_ di kampus ini adalah cita-citaku," cerita Ino sambil tersenyum.

Naruto berjongkok di depan area yang di penuhi dengan pot bunga Zephyria. 25 bibit Zephyria tumbuh di atas tanah hitam dalam pot. Tunas bunga yang mempunyai daun yang hampir berwarna biru itu tumbuh dengan indah. Batangnya yang lembut menggambarkan bahwa Ino benar-benar merawatnya dengan baik. Kuncup bunga bundar berwarna biru kehijauan itu menandakan bahwa Zephyria akan segera mekar. Tentu saja itu membuat Ino senang.

Ino membuka tutup botol air mineral yang tadi di bawanya, lalu menyiram bunga-bunga itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak kelebihan atau kekurangan air.

"Pot ini memang kecil, tapi itu adalah negaramu. Tidak ada yang bisa mengancammu. Kamu harus besenang-senang dibawah matahari, serap air ini dan tumbuhlah menjadi bunga. Bunga yang cantik. Bunga yang kuat. Bunga yang akan membuat orang lain tersenyum."

Tetesan air mendarat di batang biru yang agak tipis dan daun dari Zephyria, melembabkannya, mengalir kebawah dan menghilang di tanah hitam. Pada saat ini, Naruto seperti melihat kilauan hangat yang menyelimuti ke 25 tunas bunga tersebut.

"Mereka pasti akan tumbuh dengan indah. Kau terlihat sangat menyayangi mereka sampai kau mengajak mereka berbicara seperti itu," ujarnya

"Aku menyayangi mereka sama seperti aku menyayangi kalian berempat," sahut Ino.

"Ino, seandainya aku harus kembali ke London... Apa menurutmu Sakura_-chan_ akan menyusulku?"

"Apa? Kau akan kembali ke London?" kaget Ino, senyum yang sejak tadi terukir dibibirnya menghilang seketika.

"Kau tidak dengar, ini hanya seandainya?!"

"Sejak kecil Sakura selalu menganggapmu sebagai orang yang istemewa. Jadi aku yakin, kali ini dia pasti akan menyusulmu Naruto. Dia pasti tidak akan pernah melepaskan tanganmu lagi."

"Mungkinkah?"

"Hey, percaya dirilah Naruto!" tegas Ino seraya menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

"_Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya Sakura kepada kedua orang tuanya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling. Memandang sebuah rumah yang tepat berada disamping rumahnya sendiri. Sakura merasa heran, seingatnya rumah ini kosong karena pemilik rumah ini telah pindah ke luar negeri satu tahun yang lalu._

"_Sekarang rumah ini sudah dibeli oleh sahabatnya Kaa-chan yang baru saja pindah dari London," ucap Kizashi seakan bisa membaca pikiran puteri kecilnya itu._

"_London? Dimana itu? Apakah dekat dari sini?"_

"_Tidak, sayang. London itu sangat jauh dari sini. Kau harus naik pesawat kalau ingin ke London," sahut Mebuki sambil tersenyum._

"_UWAAHH! SAKU INGIN PERGI KE LONDON JUGA... DENGAN BEGITU SAKU BISA TERBANG SEPERTI BURUNG!" seru anak perempuan itu sambil loncat-loncat kegirangan._

"_Lain kali saja ya, Saku-chan?" ujar ayahnya yang kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura dan mendudukannya di pundaknya._

"_WAH! SAKU JADI TINGGI! YEAY!" _

_Gadis kecil itu terus berseru dengan wajah yang riang. Mebuki tersenyum melihat tingkah puterinya yang kelewat periang itu. Ia berharap malaikat kecil mereka itu selalu ceria selamanya. Ia ingin kepribadian ceria yang dimiliki Sakura tidak pernah hilang hingga dia beranjak dewasa._

"_Kushina-chan!" panggil Mebuki di depan pintu,_

_Pintu itu pun terbuka, namun ternyata bukan Kushina yang membukakan pintu itu, melainkan seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat imut di mata Mebuki._

"_Wah, Naruto-kun. Kau sudah besar, ya?" ujar Mebuki sambil tersenyum sembari membungkuk dan mencubit kedua pipi chubby anak itu._

"_Kaa-chan sedang masak," jawab anak itu dengan logat Japanese yang aneh._

"_Wah, Naruto-kun... How old are you?" tanya Kizashi yang masih menggendong Sakura di pundaknya._

"_5 years..."_

'_Anak itu lucu banget deh, tapi barusan itu ia ngomong apa?' tanya Sakura dalam hati._

"_Hmm...hmmm..."_

"_Ya, Naruto-kun?" tanya Mebuki,_

"_Si-silakan...masuk," ujar Naruto, terlihat sekali kalau ia sedang memaksakan diri berbicara dalam Bahasa Jepang...membuat senyum Mebuki tergantikan oleh suara tawa._

_Setelah Kizashi menurunkan Sakura dari pundaknya, Sakura memandang ke sekeliling rumah itu. Naruto mempersilakan mereka untuk duduk di sofa tamu. Sakura melihat foto keluarga yang tergeletak di atas meja. Foto itu terdiri dari tiga orang. Mata Sakura tertuju pada sosok kecil diantara mereka, sosok anak laki-laki yang langsung menyambar foto itu dan memeluknya erat. Anak laki-laki itu menundukkan wajahnya. Sakura tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah di balik poni blonde yang agak panjang itu._

"_Don't tell about this to my mom!" ujar anak itu dengan suara serak,_

_Sakura memiringkan kepalanya pertanda tak mengerti apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Naruto. Saat terdengar suara langkah seseorang semakin mendekat, Naruto langsung berlari ke lantai atas begitu saja._

"_Sepertinya karakter Naruto-kun kebalikan dari Saku-chan, ya?" bisik Kizashi yang hanya dibalas Mebuki dengan anggukkan kecil._

"_Mebuki-chan, kalian sudah datang?" sapa Kushina dengan senyuman di wajahnya,_

"_Ah, kau pasti Saku-chan?" lanjut Kushina,_

_Gadis itu menoleh ke arah suara yang didengarnya dan ia langsung mengenalinya sebagai sosok seorang wanita yang tadi ada di dalam foto itu._

"_Berapa umurmu?" tanya Kushina setelah duduk di salah satu kursi tamu,_

"_5 tahun lebih 6 bulan," kata Sakura sembari tersenyum lebar._

"_Aigoo, so cute..." sahut Kushina sambil mencubit pipi gadis kecil dihadapannya._

_Kizashi memperhatikan Kushina yang sedang menatap Sakura dengan gemas. Tatapan Kushina itu sama persis dengan tatapan istrinya saat pertama kali melihat Naruto tadi. Nampaknya kedua wanita itu memiliki keinginan yang sama._

"_Koi, apa kau ingin menambah seorang anak laki-laki lagi?" kata Kizashi menggoda istrinya. Kushina pun tertawa._

"_Anata, apakah sejelas itu?" Mebuki memandang Kizashi, suaminya, dengan heran._

"_Tentu saja, tatapanmu saat melihat Naruto-kun tadi persis seperti tatapan Kushina barusan," jawab Kizashi._

_Hari itu adalah hari berkumpulnya kedua sahabat yang sudah lama tak bertemu. Mebuki dan Kushina adalah sahabat sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku Elementary School. Persahabatan yang sudah terjalin lama itu akhirnya semakin erat setelah Minato yang merupakan sahabat Kizashi berpacaran dengan Kushina, hingga akhirnya Minato dan Kushina menyusulnya dan Mebuki yang telah menikah lebih dulu. Sayangnya sekarang sudah tidak lagi, pasangan yang menurutnya adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi itu akhirnya malah bercerai. Kushina bahkan langsung pindah ke Jepang dengan membawa Naruto bersamanya._

"_Kushina-chan, aku senang sekali karena kau bukan pindah ke Korea melainkan ke sini. Aku benar-benar bahagia karena bisa kembali menjalin hubungan kita yang sempat terputus gara-gara kau pindah ke London dan meninggalkan kami. Semenjak kau pindah ke London, kau menjadi sangat sibuk sehingga aku sulit sekali untuk menghubungimu."_

"_Ah, aku minta maaf soal itu."_

"_Tak apa, aku bisa mengerti. Lingkungan keluarga bangsawan pasti begitu penuh dengan aturan, bukan?"_

"_Hmm, bahkan nenek Naru-chan begitu ketat mendidik Naru-chan agar kelak ia bisa seperti mereka... padahal Naru-chan masih sangat kecil. Seharusnya anak kecil sepertinya berkepribadian ceria seperti Saku-chan. Aku benar-benar ingin mendidik Naru-chan dengan caraku sendiri...makanya aku membawanya bersamaku meskipun ia terlihat sangat sedih saat harus berpisah dengan ayah dan kakeknya," cerita Kushina sembari mendudukan Sakura di pahanya._

"_Ah, aku tahu bagaimana cara agar membuat persahabatan kita tidak akan pernah putus lagi," kata Mebuki dengan semangat._

"_Well...anak-anak kita..." katanya sambil tersenyum._

"_Menjodohkannya?" Kizashi menebak dengan tidak yakin._

"_AKU SETUJU! Ya, aku setuju dengan ide itu. Lagipula aku tidak keberatan jika harus memiliki anak perempuan semanis Saku-chan," Kushina sama sekali tidak menolak rencana yang tiba-tiba itu._

"_Aku tidak tahu... maksudku, mereka terlalu kecil untuk masalah seperti ini. Belum saatnya..." Kizashi berusaha menemukan kata yang tepat._

"_Ayolah, tidak ada salahnya kita mencoba. Aku yakin mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang cocok nantinya. Anakku akan menjadi jodoh yang tepat untuk puteri kecilmu ini..."_

"_Mereka terlalu ke—" belum selesai Kizashi berbicara, istrinya langsung memotong perkataan suaminya,_

"_Ayolah, anata! Naruto-kun memang seorang pangeran tapi bagiku Saku-chan adalah seorang putri. Princess yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Naru-chan. Kalaupun neneknya tidak setuju, Minato-kun pasti setuju, dia kan sahabatmu. Kurasa Jiraya-jisan juga akan setuju."_

"_...tapi anak kita masih—"_

"_Naru-chan, mau pergi kemana?" tanya Kushina saat melihat Naruto turun dari tangga sambil membawa bola ditangannya._

"_Main."_

"_Oh...My baby..." Kushina menyerahkan Sakura pada ibunya, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk menghampiri anak laki-laki satu-satunya yang baru saja datang itu. Ia pun langsung memeluk putera kecilnya itu dengan erat._

"_Mom, don't hug me like this!" bocah laki-laki itu berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibunya._

"_Oh my honey bunny sweety, ada Sakura-chan tuh! Daripada bermain sendirian mending kau kenalan sama Saku-chan..."_

"_Benar juga. Naruto-kun, perkenalkan ini anak kami!" ujar Mebuki, menghampiri mereka sambil mengenggam tangan puteri kecilnya. _

_Sakura yang saat ini mengenakan dress warna putih dengan pita merah dirambutnya yang panjang tergerai, berdiri disamping ibunya sambil menatap Naruto, tersenyum._

"_Hy, Sakura-chan... namaku Nami—Uzumaki Naruto."_

"_Aku Haruno Sakura. 5 tahun 6 bulan, salam kenal Naru-chan!" katanya tersenyum memamerkan giginya._

_Naruto mengerutkan keningnya melihat kelakuan Sakura. Apa semua anak perempuan seperti dia? Terlalu ceria...terlalu menyilaukan. Itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk sambil tetap melihat anak perempuan itu. Anak itu sedang bermain dengan ujung roknya, cemberut karena merasa dicuekin._

"_Aigoo, lihatlah mereka berdua. So cute..." Kushina berkata dengan riang._

_Naruto melihat sekeliling setelah mendengar perkataan ibunya. Mereka berdua? Siapa? Dirinya dan siapa maksud ibunya?_

"_Saku-chan, kenapa kau tidak mengajak adikmu itu untuk bermain berdua? Di belakang rumah ada ayunan..." Kizashi berkata pada gadis kecil itu sambil mengelus rambutnya._

"_Adik?" Naruto melihatnya kebingungan._

"_Iya, Saku-chan sedikit lebih tua darimu, Naruto-kun? Jadi kalau kau mau, kau bisa memanggil Saku-chan dengan sebutan Nee-chan," sahut Mebuki._

"_Gomen. Aku tidak mau. Badan anak itu bahkan lebih mungil dariku," sahut Naruto dengan nada yang sopan. Sontak semua orang dalam ruangan itu pun tertawa._

"_Tentu saja. Saku-chan kan anak perempuan tetapi dia lebih tinggi darimu tuh," sindir Kushina karena Naruto sangat susah kalau disuruh minum susu apalagi makan sayur._

_Sakura langsung menghampirinya sambil tersenyum,_

"_Otouto, maukah kau menemaniku bermain?"_

"_Panggil aku Naruto!"_

"_Baiklah, Naru-chan. Ayo kita main!"_

"_Jangan Naru-chan!"_

"_Kalau begitu Naru-kun!"_

"_Tidak. Naruto."_

"_Tidak! Naru-kun aja deh!"_

"_Up to you..."_

"_Heh?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya,_

"_Terserah..."_

"_Yeay! Ayo main Naru-kun!"_

_Naruto hanya diam saja, membuat Kushina kembali angkat bicara._

"_Naru-chan...ajaklah kakakmu itu bermain!" Kushina berbicara padanya dengan nada yang Naruto takuti. Nada memerintah. Ia pun menghela nafas panjang. Ia benci harus bermain dengan anak perempuan._

"_Wakatta..."_

_Naruto berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah taman belakang dengan gadis kecil itu berjalan dibelakangnya. Saat itulah ia tahu, ini tidak akan jadi pertemuan terakhir mereka._

"_Satu-satu, aku sayang ibu. Dua-dua, juga sayang ayah. Tiga-tiga, sayang Naru-kun. Satu...dua...tiga, sayang semuanya..."_

_Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sakura menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Nyanyian Sakura berhenti saat ia menyadari Naruto sedang melihatnya tanpa ekspresi._

"_Oops...hehe..." gadis kecil itu tersenyum lagi memamerkan giginya._

"_Apa kau selalu menyanyikan lagu seperti itu?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah ayunan. Walaupun ia tidak tahu sama sekali lagu apa yang dinyanyikan oleh Sakura. Ia suka mendengarnya bernyanyi._

"_Umm..." Sakura mengangguk dengan semangat,_

"_Ahh! Aku tahu!" katanya tiba-tiba,_

"_Doushite? Ayo duduk di sini, Sakura-chan..." kata Naruto sambil berdiri di balik ayunan, bersiap mendorongnya._

"_Naru-kun itu...ayah beruang. Aku adalah ibu beruang. Kita akan mencari bayi beruang, kekeke..." Sakura tertawa sambil duduk di ayunan, dan mulai mengayunkan tubuhnya ke depan dan ke belakang._

"_Hah? Apa aku harus memanggilmu 'Ibu' juga?" kata Naruto kaget. Ia mulai mengayunkan badan Sakura._

"_Iie, Naru-kun... Mmm...apa ya?" katanya sambil berpikir._

"_Beruang?" kata Naruto memberi usul._

"_IIIEEE!" Sakura protes sambil menggerakan kedua kakinya dengan keras._

"_Hey, jangan! Nanti kau jatuh, Sakura-chan!"_

"_Aku tidak mau dipanggil beruang," katanya cemberut._

"_Wakatta...wakatta. Hii, benar-benar deh..." kata Naruto sebal. Inilah sebabnya ia nggak akan pernah mau bermain dengan anak perempuan, karena ini. Mereka merepotkan._

_Tak ingin melihat Sakura seperti itu, ia pun mulai berpikir. Haruno Sakura. Cherry Blossom._

"_Ah, bagaimana kalau Chaerim?"_

"_Chaerim?" tanya Sakura, mengulang apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto._

"_Hn. Kaa-chan bilang Chaerim itu artinya bunga Sakura."_

"_Suka! Aku suka!" katanya sambil tersenyum "Chaerim...kekeke," kemudian tertawa bahagia. _

_Akhirnya anak itu sudah tidak cemberut lagi. Ia pun menghela nafas, lalu diam-diam tersenyum. Entah kenapa nama 'Chaerim' terdengar sangat cocok untuk gadis kecil itu. Ini adalah senyuman pertamanya setelah ibunya bercerai dengan ayahnya._

"_Oke, pegangan yang erat Chaerim-ah...aku akan mengayun ini dengan sekuat tenaga!"_

"_Waaaa!" kata Sakura tergelak,_

'_Sakura-chan... Thank You,' ujar Naruto dalam hati._

_._

_._

_._

_Sakura dan Naruto duduk bersebelahan, terdiam. Selama 5 tahun ini mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, tak terpisahkan, tak bisa melihat yang satu tanpa yang lain. Sakura bahkan memperkenalkannya pada ketiga sahabatnya; Ino, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke, sejak Naruto didaftarkan di sekolah yang sama dengannya. Mereka berlima pun akhirnya semakin akrab dan menjadi sahabat karib. Naruto bahkan ikut tertular sikap periang Sakura. Akhirnya ia yang sebelumnya tidak kalah pendiam dari Sasuke bisa berubah menjadi anak yang sangat ceria, cerewet, dan hiperaktif. Bermain layaknya anak-anak normal pada umumnya, begitu bebas, dan tanpa beban. Namun hari ini, Naruto mendatangi Sakura dengan wajah tidak bahagia seperti biasanya._

"_Ada apa denganmu? Apakah kau sudah kembali menjadi dirimu yang dulu, Naru-kun?" tanya Sakura terheran-heran._

"_Kaa-chan sudah baikan dengan Tou-chan..."_

"_Bukankah itu bagus?" potong Sakura dengan wajah ceria seperti biasanya._

"_Aku akan kembali ke London..." Naruto kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Mata birunya yang biasanya melukiskan sinar yang begitu indah dan meneduhkan bagi Sakura, nampak sedikit meredup. "Kami sekeluarga akan tinggal di sana."_

_Dia menunggu suara gadis kecil disampingnya untuk bertanya, menangis, atau marah sekalipun. Ia menunggu. Dan tidak ada reaksi apapun._

_Naruto menoleh ke samping dan melihat Sakura menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya dalam pangkuannya._

"_Sakura-chan..."_

_Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang dan berbicara dengan suara yang tercekat, "Kapan kembali?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu."_

_Sakura bahkan tidak mau memandangnya. Ini bukanlah salahnya. Ini bukanlah keinginannya. Salahkan kedua orang tuanya yang memutuskan hal ini._

"_Aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkan Sakura-chan tapi aku harus pergi, gomen ne..."_

"_Kau akan kembali, kan?"_

"…"

"_Kita bisa bertemu lagi, kan?_

"_Tidak tahu__,__ tapi aku ingin sekali bertemu lagi dengan Sakura-chan!"_

"_Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kita harus bertemu lagi!"_

"_Jika kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi, kalian semua harus bisa melupakanku."_

"_Doushite?"_

"_...karena kalau tidak, itu akan sangat menyakitkan."_

"_Kalau kau kembali ke London, apa nama keluargamu, Naru-kun?" Sakura memandang kosong ke depan._

"_Nani?" Naruto mengerutkan kening. Tidak mengerti akan pertanyaan yang baru saja diberikan Sakura padanya._

"_Marga keluargamu, Naru-kun... Apa?" ia mengulangnya lagi, mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang kepergian Naruto._

"_Namikaze..." ucap Naruto cepat. "Doushite? Apa Sakura-chan mau jadi Namikaze juga?" Naruto bahkan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan._

"_Umm. Bolehkah?" untuk pertama kalinya Sakura menoleh memandang Naruto dengan penuh harap._

"_Kenapa harus menjadi Namikaze? Haruno jauh lebih indah?"_

"_...karena kalau aku menjadi seorang Namikaze, kita tidak akan berpisah," matanya berkaca-kaca. Apakah ia akan menangis? Pikir Naruto._

_Tanpa berpikir panjang Naruto menjawab, "Tentu saja. Asal kau akan tetap disampingku sampai kita tua seperti Ojii-chan dan Obaa-chan, kau akan menjadi Namikaze. Bisa?"_

"_Souka? Waa...Sugoooi..." jawab Sakura dengan semangat._

"_Benarkah? Sakura-chan bisa? Meski aku pergi ke London?" Naruto memandangnya dengan bingung._

"_Ha'i, Naru-kun. Asal kau berjanji akan datang lagi, akan pulang ke Jepang, aku rasa jadi seorang Namikaze tidak akan begitu menyusahkan," Sakura tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat Naruto sukai. Senyum yang akan ia rindukan._

"_Oh, so cute..." kata Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Sakura. Sakura masih tersenyum melihatnya._

"_Okay...kamu adalah tunanganku sekarang," Naruto tersenyum dengan lebar seakan bangga akan kata yang dia ucapkan._

"_Tunangan? Tunangan itu apa Naru-kun?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, tidak pernah mendengar kata itu sebelumnya. Mungkin ia harus menanyakannya pada ayahnya atau gurunya._

"_I don't know," Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Aku lihat di televisi, katanya...kalau kita ingin bahagia dan tidak terpisahkan, meskipun jauh kita harus tunangan."_

"_Oh, begitu..." kata Sakura sambil mengangguk._

"_Televisi bilang, kalau kita mau tunangan, kita harus berjanji dulu."_

"_Janji? Janji apa?"_

"_Hmm... tidak tahu," katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Mungkin seperti janji-janji yang biasanya aku katakan... Okay aku akan mulai..." Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan berdiri di depan Sakura sambil memegang tangannya dan menariknya agar ikut berdiri._

"_Naru-kun, kenapa kau memegang tanganku?"_

"_...karena di televisi, waktu mengucapkan janji, mereka berdua melakukan ini..." ucapnya sambil mengangkat genggaman mereka berdua._

"_Oh... Okay," Sakura tersenyum melihatnya._

"_Ehem... Aku mulai sekarang ya, Chaerim-ah... Apa ya yang harus dijanjikan?" katanya sambil berpikir, mulutnya mengerecut, dahinya berkerut. Sakura tertawa melihat tingkahnya. "Okay. Aku tau kalau kau menyukai Sasuke-teme, tapi aku tidak peduli lagi sekarang. Aku, Namikaze Naruto, berjanji padamu, Haruno Sakura, akan kembali untuk menemuimu lagi, berada disampingmu dan menjadikanmu seorang Namikaze... Emmm...terus, emm... menjagamu," Naruto mengakhiri janjinya dengan nada bangga._

"_Waa...Sugoooii. Janji yang kau ucapkan keren sekali, Naru-kun," kata Sakura dengan kagum._

"_Tentu saja... sekarang giliranmu Chaerim-ah," kata Naruto dengan serius. _

_Sakura bermain dengan jari Naruto yang sedang ada dalam genggamannya, "Aku, Haruno Sakura, berjanji padamu Namikaze Naruto, kalu kita bertemu lagi aku akan selalu ada disampingmu...dan emm... tidak akan melupakanmu selama kamu pergi," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto._

"_YEEESSSS!" Naruto berteriak keras. "Televisi bilang, kita harus melakukan ini setelah mengucapkan janji," katanya lagi._

"_Uh? Masih ada lagi? Apa itu, Naru-kun?"_

'_Kenapa banyak sekali yang harus dilakukan untuk bahagia?' pikirnya dalam hati._

"_Ini..." Naruto menundukan wajahnya, dan Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menerpa bibirnya. Bibir Naruto._

"_Aku akan kembali. Ingat itu."_

_._

_._

_._

_Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil mencoba memejamkan mata. 'Kotak dan kenangan bodoh', pikirnya. Ia sudah lupa bagaimana mimpi yang pernah ia bangun. Ia sudah lupa bagaimana mimpi yang pernah ia bangun 4 tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana ia berusaha tetap percaya Naruto akan kembali. Ia merasa semua kenangan yang ada memang sebaiknya membeku bersama waktu yang sudah ia lalui. Dalam kotak itu semua kenangan tersimpan. Foto mereka, bunga matahari pemberian Naruto yang sudah mengering, mainan miliknya yang ia ambil tanpa Naruto tahu, dan masih banyak yang lain._

_Fairy tale tentang dua sahabat masa kecil yang kemudian saling jatuh cinta itu tak akan pernah ada. Atau kata-kata tentang janji masa kecil juga tak akan pernah ada. Kenyataannya, sejak kecil ia memang menganggap Naruto itu istimewa, tetapi ia lebih menyukai Sasuke. Selama ini ia hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai adik sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya. Kalaupun ia setuju untuk bertunangan dengan Naruto, itu karena saat itu mereka masih kecil. Sama-sama belum mengerti semuanya. Hanya menjadikan televisi sebagai panutan. Ya, mungkin saat itu ia hanya terobsesi pada Naruto karena sejak ia berusia 3 tahun, ia memang sudah mendambakan seorang adik. Ia ingin Naruto menjadi anak angkat kedua orang tuanya, atau sebaliknya, dia yang menjadi anak angkat kedua orang tua Naruto. Menjadi seorang Namikaze agar mereka tak akan pernah terpisahkan._

"_Jika kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi, kalian semua harus bisa melupakanku."_

"_...karena kalau tidak, itu akan sangat menyakitkan."_

_Sudah empat tahun berlalu sejak saat itu dan kini ia sadar bahwa ia dan Naruto tak akan saling mengenali lagi. Ia sudah lupa akan suaranya, lupa akan senyumnya, lupa akan semuanya. Waktu benar-benar akan menghapus Naruto. Apakah ia masih mengharapkannya kembali? Ia bertanya pada hatinya. Dan sebuah suara muncul dari dalam kepalanya. Ia tahu, ia sudah mulai melupakannya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Menyimpan semua kenangannya dalam kotak itu dan berharap tidak akan pernah membukanya lagi. Dan selama itu pula ia jadi semakin menyukai Sasuke, bahkan ia sering bersaing dengan Ino untuk mendapatkannya._

_Sakura membuka lemarinya lalu mengeluarkan kotak kenangan itu. Merasa sebaiknya ia buang saja kotak itu toh sepertinya ia tak akan pernah bertemu dengan Naruto lagi. Baru saja ia melangkah beberapa langkah sambil memegang kotak itu, tiba-tiba saja—_

_Kotak itu jatuh. Memang tidak sampai rusak karena bahan dasar kotak itu adalah kayu jati, tetapi entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Ia merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di dadanya, air matanya sudah siap untuk jatuh. Ia merasakan sesak yang ia tidak tahu karena apa... sesak karena harus memutar kembali ingatan itu ataukah sesak karena ia sudah bertekad untuk melupakannya? Melupakan semua kenangannya bersama Naruto. Mungkinkah?_

_._

_._

_Sakura baru saja memasukan kotak itu kembali ke dalam lemari, saat tiba-tiba Ino menelponnya dan memintanya untuk menemaninya ke Gift Shop. Ino menjelaskan bahwa ia ingin membeli kado untuk ulang tahun Sasuke, padahal ulang tahun Sasuke kan masih satu bulan lagi. Bener-bener deh si Ino itu. Akhirnya Sakura menemaninya dengan berat hati. Well selama bulan Juni ini, Ino sudah mengunjungi Gift Shop itu empat-lima kali, hanya untuk memilih-milih._

"_Sakura, kau tahu sebenarnya hari ini perasaanku sedang tidak enak... tapi besok aku tidak ada waktu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tetap pergi," Ino membuka pembicaraan._

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Ingat foto kita bersama Naruto empat tahun yang lalu, saat kita semua pergi ke Zoo? Foto itu tiba-tiba saja jatuh, lalu kaca frame-nya retak tepat di bagian foto Naruto."_

"_EH? Aneh sekali... kotak kenanganku juga tiba-tiba saja jatuh, padahal tanganku sama sekali tidak licin..." cerita Sakura._

"_Aku harap Naruto baik-baik saja di sana."_

"_Hmm..."_

"_Sudah sampai, kau mau ikut masuk?"_

"_Kau saja yang masuk, pig! Aku akan menunggu di sini," jawab Sakura yang hanya di balas Ino dengan anggukkan kepala._

_Sakura masih menunggu Ino di luar toko. Ia sedang bersandar pada sebuah tiang di tepi jalan. Mengamati orang-orang yang lalu-lalang dan tiba-tiba sebuah bola milik seorang anak kecil menggelinding ke tengah jalan. Sakura tahu apa yang terjadi kalau ada bola milik anak kecil yang menggelinding ke tengah jalan, biasanya mereka akan berlari mengejarnya dan biasanya akan ada mobil yang akan membahayakan nyawa mereka. Anak kecil itu seorang anak laki-laki, dan lagi-lagi Sakura teringat pada Naruto. Akhirnya tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakura langsung berlari mengejar anak itu, tepat saat ia mendengar lengkingan klakson sebuah mobil yang mengarah pada mereka, ia menyambar si anak, mendorong anak itu secepat yang ia bisa, sebelum akhirnya kedua kakinya terpaku di tempat dan semuanya menjadi gelap._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh yang membasahi wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya. Mimpi. Mimpi yang sangat nyata karena hal itu memang bukan hanya sekedar mimpi. Itu adalah kenyataan. Kenyataan yang merupakan masa lalunya. Akhirnya ia ingat siapa Naruto? Ternyata Naruto memang orang yang sangat istimewa baginya. Mengapa ia sampai lupa pada cowok itu akhirnya terjawab sudah. Sekarang ia sadar, bahwa saat itu ia memang sangat kehilangan Naruto. Alasan ia melupakan Naruto bukanlah tanpa alasan.

"Naruto... _Gomen,_ harusnya aku tidak melupakanmu. Terlalu banyak kenangan tentang kita, kau pasti sedih saat kau tahu kalau aku tidak mengingatmu sama sekali. _Gomennasai,_" ucap Sakura dengan suara lirih. Ia merasakan sakit yang sama muncul lagi di dadanya. Dan akhirnya bulir-bulir bening itu jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

"_Himawari_ yang telah mengering itu... aku belum ingat tentang itu, sepertinya masih banyak hal tentang dirimu yang belum aku ingat. _Gomen._ Ino, bisakah aku mengingat semuanya?"

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

.

.

.

"Naru—" perkataan Sakura terhenti. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri Naruto karena saat ini ada gadis lain yang menghampiri Naruto lebih dulu. Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang pucat. Gadis itu tersenyum manis pada Naruto yang baru saja berhasil memasukan bola basket ke dalam _ring _setelah melakukan _slamdunk._

Sakura memegangi dadanya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sakit? Lebih sakit lagi saat ia melihat Naruto membalas senyumanan gadis itu dengan ekspresi yang ramah. Yah, Naruto memang selalu bersikap ramah pada semua orang tetapi ia tidak tahu, kenapa kali ini ia merasa sangat kesal pada gadis itu? Bukankah ia hanya mencintai Sasuke?

"_Arigatou _sudah bersedia mengajariku. Kalau aku berhasil memasukkan bola ini dan mendapatkan 4 _point,_ apa kau mau berkencan denganku Naruto_-kun?_"

"EH? Kencan? Kenapa aku harus berkencan denganmu?"

"_Just kidding._ Aku hanya ingin kau mengantarku ke toko buku jika aku berhasil mendapatkan 4 _point. _Kau mau kan, Naruto_-kun?_"

"Baiklah, asal jangan naik _lift_."

"Yosh, nanti kita naik tangga berjalan saja!"

"...tapi jangan lebih dari dua jam ya, Shion. Aku ada janji dengan Shikamaru."

"Mmm, baiklah."

Mereka berdua terlihat begitu akrab. Dan kenapa ia merasa begitu iri pada gadis itu? Dulu Naruto paling akrab dengannya daripada dengan Sasuke, Shikamaru, ataupun Ino tetapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi... karena dia sudah melupakan Naruto. Naruto mungkin akan melupakannya juga?

"Naruto..."

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

_A/n: Minna-san, yang nunggu Konoha Academy... tunggu aja ya karena sepertinya fict itu akan telat update (lagi). Huh, saya masih belum dapet inspirasi tentang kelanjutannya nih, baru kepikiran dikit. Oia, mungkin fict yang ini juga next chapternya akan telat update dikarenakan netbook saya lagi rusak, padahal saya lebih suka ngetik di netbook daripada komputer *lebih nyaman, karena kalau ngetik sebanyak ini di komputer pegel, gara-gara nggak bisa nulis sambil tiduran* :(_

_Dan karena saya udah maksain ngetik chapter ini di komputer, mohon dukungannya. REVIEW please and No Flame! Arigatou. ^_^_

**.**

**.**

Dan ini balasan untuk_ review yang nggak login and review login yang belum aku balas (gomen, kalau ada yang kelewat. Kalau review dari Natsuyakiko32, Aurora-chan and Adit, dulu udah aku bales *kalau nggak salah*)_ _:_

_**Guest1, Guest2, Guest3, Guest4, Guest5, Guest6, Kyubby:**__ Nih udah upadate. Gomen, karena ga bisa update kilat. Arigatou. ^^a_

_**Yuki Akira :**__ Pernah nonton Kdrama Secret Garden ga? Nah, pas chapter 1 saya udah bilang kalau soal Naruto yang claustrophobia itu terinspirasi dari drama itu hehehe *nggak kreatif*. Kenapa ga bikin akun baru aja Yuki-san? Ini udah update ya. Nggak apa-apa, saya malah lebih suka baca review yang panjang (oh ya, saya author baru...jadi ga usah panggil senpai :D). Umm, Sakura-nya masih cinta sama Sasuke tapi ntar dia bakalan cinta sama Naruto. Arigatou. ^^a_

_**Manguni :**__ Kyaa! Bagus deh kalau bisa lebih terbawa ke dalam alur ceritanya. Muki seneng. Iya, aku juga nggak tega kalau mancing Sakura-nya pakai Hinata makanya lebih milih Shion. Arigatou. ^^a_

_**Man utd :**__ Soal alasan Sakura sampai melupakan Naruto udah aku ceritakan di chapter ini, ya? ^^ Wah, kalau jatuh di jurang ntar genre-nya jadi tragedy dong. Soal Shion liat ntar aja, hehehe. Saya juga suka liat Sakura cemburu. Ini udah di lanjut. Arigatou. ^^a_

_**Soputan :**__ Hahaha, tenang aja nggak akan ada acara mereka tertabrak mobil dan mati kok. Eh, Sakura kan pernah tertabrak mobil ya...makanya dia amnesia. Nih, lanjutannya udah update. Arigatou. ^^a_

_**Zip :**__ Okay, saya akan membuat cerita cinta Narusaku mengalir seperti air karena Naruto udah berkali-kali mengungkapkan perasaannya. Nih, lanjutannya udah update. Arigatou. ^^a_

_**Red devils :**__ Tenang aja yang ini juga ga bakalan dilupakan, kok. Yah, paling cuma telat update. Ini udah di lanjut. Arigatou. ^^a_

_**Klay Asther :**__ Soal endingnya masih rahasia donk, kekeke. Kita lihat ntar aja, ya? Ikutin aja ceritanya sampe tamat. Arigatou. ^^a_

_**Riri26 :**__ Hy, salam kenal. ^^ Iya, inspirasinya dari Secret Garden tapi alur ceritanya beda dari Secret Garden. Yup, rumahnya Kim Joo Won bagus banget. Iya, dia emang agak jealous... Sakura itu kan mantan pacarnya. Biarpun ia playboys pasti rasa suka itu masih ada biarpun hanya sedikit. Ini udah update. Arigatou. ^^a_


End file.
